The awsomeness of the Library
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Bella goes to the library to attempt hmk. But there are more distractions there then she thought. B/E A/U All human. Better then the summary makes it sound. M for future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N...Hope you like it. I know this chapter is a bit short, but i want to get a feel for wether or not you guys are going to enjoy it or not so if you do and i get reviews telling me that you do, then i'll continue and the chapters will get longer and be jucier :)

DISCLAIMER: I CLEARLY OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT

* * *

Thank god this year was more then half over. It has been one of the most stressfull of my life. It seems like everybody is looking for something different from me. My dad wants me to be happy and to work hard, my school wants me to be all peppy and have school spirit so as to encourage the younger students that life it great, and universities want marks that are all but unachievable.

This explains my current lifestyle. Sleep, school, home, library. It has become such a constant pattern that everybody knows never to ask me to do anything on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Not that there is really all that much to do in Forks, but the principle remains the same. Its sad how no matter how hard you try, you always seem to be working towards nothing. But hey thats life right? Besides there are always bonuses to coming to the library. On top of the fact that it is one of the few places that you can sit and just work, with no distractions, there are some pretty good looking guys working here.

One of them in particular is a fairly good friend. We'd met last semester during free period. On top of a fabulous sense of humor, it just so happens that he is gorgeous. Tall, messy bronze hair and the deepest green eyes you could ever imagine. Edward was certainly one of a kind, and though it was clear that he could probably have anybody he wanted, it seemed that he never did and i never understood why. He was gorgeous and an all around great person, but he took no interest in any of the other girls at Forks High.

Ugh, thinking about Edward really isn't going to help me get this homework done. I'd been out sick for almost a week and it seems like in that time I'd managed to get like a month behind in my classes. Life kinda sucks like that sometimes, when things happen that are beyond your control. Sort of like when i got shipped here from Phoenix and had to start at a new school in the middle of the semester. Thankfully I'd met Alice fairly early on. She's Edwards sister and she's a fiesty little pixie. She got me into the relatively in crowd and introduced me to most of the people around the school.

HOMEWORK BELLA FOCUS!!! God this was hopeless, there was no way I'd be able to catch up. Just as that thought popped into my head my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and there was a text message from Edward

_Go Home!_

_E._

I laughed to myself, he knew tthat i came here ever once in a while to postpone actually going home.

**I'd really rather not**

**B.**

I sent my reply and attempted to go back to my homework. Five minutes later the phone buzzed again. Okay so apparently i overstated the awsomeness of the library, there was USUALLY no distractions. I flipped open the phone to find another text from Edward.

_I wonder what it'd be like to have sex in a library..._

_E._

Well thats random. What kind of a weird question is that? Aw well im saddly disstracted from my homework anyways, might as well answer.

**Interesting to say the least...**

**B.**

I had barely even put the phone on the table beside my notebook when it buzzed again.

_Why interesting???_

_E._

**Well with the possibility of being walked in on...**

**B.**

_I have keys to rooms..._

_E._

**lol**

**B.**

_I could if some girl wanted to try it..._

_E._

I laughed to myself, but part of me was really starting to wonder where he was going with this. We were friends and sure i'd thought about him that way a million times, but how could he ever feel the same way, i mean i'm certainly nothing special. I'm just plain.

**Lol**

**B.**

_I'm serious_

_E._

**Good to know...**

**B.**

_Would you ever try it?_

_E._

Oh he did not just seriously ask me that. What the hell, this is getting a bit weird.

**Depends...**

**B.**

_On....?_

_E._

**I dunno. The mood i'm in, the song thats playing in my head, the way i feel.... i dunno**

**B.**

_Wanna try it..._

_E._

Ok now i know he is definitely screwing with my head. There is no way he can possibly be serious. Might as well play along, he'll probably have a heart attack.

**Sure...**

**B.**

* * *

**A/N: So like i said at the begining, i know this is short, but if you guys like the idea and want me to continue i'm all over it. But i need reviews...without reviews i won't know if you like it or not.. So lets say i'd LOVE IT if i could get 10 reviews...I think you guys can handel it don't you? Love it hate it....let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooooo.... I didn't quite get to my ten reviews but i think i can forgive you for that :) Anyways, everybody seems to be thinking along the same lines in their reviews so i've decided t continue the story for now, but remember feedback is key to getting updates from me, and faster ones. So here it is and i hope you like it....**

_

* * *

_

_WHAT!?!?!_

_E._

**I was kidding idiot**

**B.**

_I wasn't_

_E._

**Sure you weren't**

**B.**

_I wasn't...Where's your sense of adventure...suspense...._

_E._

**Adventure?**

**B.**

_Sex_

_E._

**lol ....Suspense?**

**B.**

_The possibility of getting caught.._

_E._

**Wow...lol.**

**Maybe it would be fun...**

**B.**

I can't believe where this conversation is going. I mean less then half an hour ago i was thinking about how far behind i'd gotten in school and how much I really needed to get caught up. Then again i'm not sure that i'd be able to focus now anyway.

_Wanna try it...?_

_E._

**I cant see why not...**

**B.**

_So just to clairify...you just said you wanna have sex with me?_

_E._

**I was under the impression that we were talking about having sex in a library...**

**B.**

_I meant with me..._

_E._

**Well in that case....**

**B.**

_Is that a yes?_

_E._

**What do you think my answer is?**

**B.**

_Yes?_

_E._

**Maybe.**

**B.**

_So does that mean your answer is yes or maybe?_

_E._

**Wouldn't you like to know...**

**B.**

_Yes, can't you just give me a straight answer?_

_E._

**And where would be the fun in that?**

**Is yes YOUR answer?**

**B.**

_Yeah_

_E._

**Well then i'll let you make the decision ...i'm fairly passive..**

**B.**

_So thats a yes then?_

_E._

**If you say so... ;)**

**B.**

_Just to clairify, we are actually going to do this?_

_E._

**I guess so...**

**B.**

_Ok..so your house after school tomorrow?_

_E._

**Not unless you want Charlie to kill you with his rifle...**

**B.**

_Lol. My place then?_

_E._

**If that's the way you want it**

**B.**

_Is that what you want?_

_E._

**Doesn't matter to me..**

**B.**

This is insane. This cannot be happening, this is definitely a joke, and a fairly good distraction from homework. But all the same a joke, at least i'm joking.....i think. It was getting late and the library would be closing in a couple hours, besides Charlie was probably wondering where I was. He never seemed to understand why I came to the library and why I could, usually, get so much more work done here then at home. I packed up my stuff and headed for the door. I got to my truck and put the key in. It roared to life and I threw it in drive. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was somehow serious about this.

* * *

A/N: So i really hope you like it and if you do (and you gotta tell me) i'll do my very bestest to have the next chapter up no later then tommorow morning...So read away and Review your beautiful little hearts out.

And if you like this story check out my little 2part mini story that starts with **A Day Like Any Other**. It's not a lemon based story like this one, it has plot and detail and all that other jazz in it to so take a look and let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

A/N: KK so i've been getting some awsome feed back from everybody, but i'd love to know more about what your thinking. Anyways here is the latest chapter and i really hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and if you guys really like a story with a plot and a little lemony goodness on the side check out my other story A day Like any Other. It's part one in what will hopefully be a trilogy, if i can get rid of my mental block and come up with part three, hehehe.

**Oh and War of the Pranks is on hiatus for now until i can come up with a good idea for the next prank, so read and share so ideas via reviews...**

**Love you All**

* * *

My poor old truck rumbled all the way home and my mind was in overdrive. Part of me thought that Edward was just being his usual sarcastic self, and yet part of me thought that he was serious. I just couldn't figure out which part had the right idea. It would be a lie to say that I'd never thought of him that way before, but I'd never thought that he felt the same. I still wasn't even sure that he did.

Life could be so confusing sometimes. I pulled into the driveway just as it started to rain. Not that that really shocked me much, being in Forks and all, but I really wished it could have waited until I'd gotten into the house. I gathered up my stuff and walked at a quick pace into the house being careful not to trip and fall over my own feet. When I'd hung up my coat and dropped my bag by the door I heard the distinct sound of Charlie waking up in the living room

"Bells? Is that you?" he called slepily

"Yeah" I called back

"How was the library?" he asked as i stood in the doorway

Well that was certainly a loaded question, with a not so clear answer. "It was good, got lots of work done" I lied

"Well that's good" he said his attention back on the game playing on the flatscreen.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gunna head up to bed, maybe get a bit more work done" I said, desperate to get away and think.

"Sure, Night Bells"

"Night dad"

I climbed the stairs and went through the rituals of getting ready for bed, not that I really had any intention of sleeping just yet, but at least this way Charlie would be less likely to come in and check on me. I jumped into the shower and allowed the hot water to ease away some of the tension that I really didn't even know was in my muscles. After about twenty minutes I jumped out and got dressed, throwing my hair into a messy bun at the top of my head.

My mind was far from any homework capabilities, so I decided to check some e-mails and sign on to my messenger. A couple e-mails from Renee wanting to know about everything and some random advertising emails later, my IM starts buzzing

_Edward_C: Hey_

**_Bella_: Hey**

_Edward_C: Whats up?_

**_Bella_: Not much....u?**

_Edward_C: nm nm...um tomorrow doesn't work for me..._

I was right, i knew this was a joke.

_Edward_C: how's Monday?_

**_Bella_: um....wow...your serious about this?**

_Edward_C: yeah....did you think i wasn't?"_

**_Bella_: Honestly? I thought it was a joke**

_Edward_C: well i was serious..._

**_Bella_ : wow**

_Edward_C: what?_

**_Bella_: nothing**

_Edward_C: well it's obviously something_

**_Bella_: How did we go from a hypothetical question less then six hours ago to this...?**

_Edward_C: I dunno...but i like it_

I had to admit, I knd of liked it to. There was one thing that bothered me though. I'd known Edward for less then a year, sure we'd hung out a lot this year but never alone. Another thing was that if anybody ever found out I'd probably be named the biggest slut in school. Can you imagine going from me, just plain old nothing special me to the biggest whore ever?

**_Bella_: :)**

_Edward_C: So how far have you gone with a guy?_

Yikes! This is borderline embarrasing

**_Bella_: umm, not far**

_Edward_C: What do you mean by not far?_

**_Bella_: Nowhere in the way your thinking...**

_Edward_C: Really?_

**_Bella_: You seem shocked**

_Edward_C: A bit, yeah_

**_Bella_: what y?**

_Edward_C: I dunno, cuz your very attractive, and I'm just surprised._

**_Bella_: *blush* well thanks but no i haven't...What about you?**

I wonder if it was ok to ask that....well he asked me so it seems only fair

_Edward_C: Nothing_

**_Bella_: your kidding right?**

_Edward_C: y would I lie...you were honest with me, at least i hope._

**_Bella_: lol I was being honest, i just thought...**

Wow what was I supposed to say "I just thought that seeing as you were like this gorgeous crooked smiling version of Adonis that you'd have gotten your fair share". Yeah that would sound really good.

_Edward_C: You thought what?_

**_Bella_: I tihnk you know what I thought **

_Edward_C: Maybe, but no....I've never even kissed a girl before..._

Aww that is so cute that he would admit that. Most guys would just lie and say they had some experience. I love that he doesn't lie to me, even about the little things..

**_Bella_: Well then it's an even playing field because I have never kissed a guy before...**

_Edward_C: Don't take this the wrong way but.....Seriously?_

**_Bella_: I really don't see why your so surprised...there really isn't anything all that special about me. Besides I think as a whole it's more shocking that you've never kissed anybody, then the fact that I haven't.....**

_Edward_C: I dunno...it just really surprises me thats all._

**­_Bella_: lol**

_Edward_C: Well I better get going, cuz sure as hell Emmett will be banging on my door at 5am tomorrow trying to get me up and out to the gym._

**_Bella_: lol yeah, i should probably get some sleep before Alice's 7 am texting wake up call.**

_Edward_C: Lol ttyl_

**_Bella_: Bye.**

* * *

A/N: Sooooo what did you think????? Come on you can tell me, be brutal i love it....Review Review Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE....Next chapter should be up no latter then tommorrow morning (assuming i get some reviews) and if your lucky and im not totally wipped out today i might just update tonight......But like I said that all depends on the reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I know i said this chapter would be up this morning but I kinda forgot that i had to get up early and catch a train, so yeah. Sorry about that. And I know this chapter is a bit short but i promise they get longer...school starts again tommorow so updates may be just a tad bit slower then they have been this week, put the story on Alert if you like it so that you'll know when i've updated**

**Happy Reading and remember to REVIEW**

* * *

I shut off my computer, but my mind was racing. First of all i just admitted to Edward, one of the most good looking guys that I know, that I was a virgin in every possible aspect of the word, and second I was planing on having sex with him. My world had been flipped, tripped and spum upside down. I was by no means a prude, or a goody goody little school girl but this was never something that people would expect from me. Hell this wasn't even something that I'd expect from me. It's crazy how you think you know yourself and what you're capable of and then in one night your lost in yourself all over again. I think the thing that scares me the most is that I want it too. Of course with that there are the obvious nerves. What if I don't turn him on? What if I'm not any good? What if, what if, what if. As I drifted off to sleep my mind was plagued with those questions and all night I dreampt of the possible ways that this could go wrong.

* * * * * * * * *

I was awakened the nest morning to the sound of Suppermassive Black Hole blaring into my ear from under my pillow. Ugh if that was Alice already I was going to have to kill her. I rolled over and the alarm clock said seven o'clock. It must be Alice. I grabbed the phone and flicked it open. Much to my surprise it wasn't Alice, but Edward. I smiled to myself, coming to the realization that yesterday was in fact real and not a figment of my imagination.

_Morning Sexy_

_E._

Wow, It was only seven o'clock in the morning and I was already blushing, this isn't good.

**Hey..**

**B.**

_I figured I'd get to you before Alice did :) You know we can't tell anybody about this right?_

_E._

Does he honestly think I'm that stupid...I mean to i have DUFUS written across me forhead or something?

**Obvioulsy**

**B.**

_KK..Just making sure. BTW are we going to need condoms?_

_E._

**Ah unless you want to take the chance of having a mini Cullen running around, I would suggest it.**

**B.**

Like that wasn't the most obvious answer. I already told him i'd never been with anybody else, why would I be on the pill?

_KK, ugh i really don't want to have to go get them..._

_E._

What a girl...

**Your brilliant idea...your problem.**

**B.**

_Ugh...you could get them..._

_E._

**Soooooo NOT happening**

**B.**

_Y??  
E._

**Cuz that would be like over the top embarrassing.. I blush enough as it is**

**B.**

_Lol, I like it when you blush_

_E._

**Lol whatever. I'm stll not going to get them. Rumours spread like crazy in this town, and Charlie is the Cheif of police, what are the odds he wouldn't find out?**

**B.**

_Ugh, I hate it when your right.._

_E._

**No you don't**

**B.**

_Your right, I don't._

_E,_

**See told ya :)**

**B.**

_Sneeky...I like it._

_E._

**Lol**

**B.**

I stumbled to the bathroom and decided that I was in no mood to mess with my hair this morning. I threw it hastily into a ponytail and was relatively shocked that it looked pretty good. I gathered up my school bag and my jacket and headed to the kitchen. I was running a little bit late and I knew that Alice would be here soon, which left me with very little time to do anything. I scarfed down a bowl of cereal and threw the dishes in the sink for later. Just as I'd finished putting my shoes on I heard the shrill horn from Alice's car.

I had the distinct impression that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?? Be brutal, i want to know what your thinking, every last unedited thought!!!! (hehehe i sound like edward), but seriously REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, it makes me write faster!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all i want to thank everybody who has been reading this story, it's been less then a week since i posted this story and im already well above 1000 hits!!! And secondly and probably most importantly THANKS FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS!!! I love to hear what you guys think, it inspired me. No lies, I loved the reviews i've been getting so much that not only did i write this chapter, but i've already planned out the next two and have the next one started, and on top of that I've written another one shot that i just have to do some final editing and it should be posted no latter then tomorrow night!!! I don;t know about you but that makes me very excited, especially with not having written anything in a long time.**

**So thanks a million and keep those lovely reviews coming....and if you don't want to be lovely BE BRUTAL either way I LOVE IT!!!!**

* * *

I made my way out the door, locking it before jumping into the front seat of Alice's car. There was only one thing that I didn't think through all the way, Alice. She always had a tendency to know that something was wrong before I even felt it, she knew me better then I knew myself and right know thats was a bad thing.

"Morning Alice" I said cheerfully as I got in

"What is it?" She asked scrutinizing my face.

"What is what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Something is different this morning." She said looking at me intently "Not only did you not chew me out about the horn, you were wide awake when I called you this morning, and it was only ten after seven. And on top of all that you seem....wierd this morning"

"I take offence to that" I said jokingly " I was already awake this morning when you called, Charlie was making an abnormal amount of noise this morning before he left, apparently searching for some of his fishing gear. I am not weird this morning, I'm just in a good mood, I know it's shocking but come on it's Firday."

She took one last look at my face, clearly not convinced, but for now she let it go. Instead she starting playfully criticising my choice of clothing this morning, complaining that I never wore any of the stuff she picked out for me when we went shopping. I had to admit that that was true.

"Whats wrong with this outfit?" I asked

"Nothing is WRONG with it exactly. But come on Bella, you're almost as gorgeous as me, why hide it with those clothes when you could play it up with the stuff you get when we go shopping" she said laughing

" Alright, alright. Next week I'll wear nothing but the stuff we bought last time we went shopping" I said, rolling my eyes "Better?"

"Much" she said with a laugh.

I laughed along with her, but my mind was wondering again. I kept my ears tuned to what she was saying, nodding and oohh'ing and uh huh'ing at the appropriate time. I couldn't stop thinking about how fast things were moving between me and Edward, it was insane and for everything I was worth I simply could not understand why he would pick me, of all people. Really I wasn't complaining because let's be honest, who would?

Edward was popular to say the least, and yet at the same time he seemed different. He, his borther Emmett and Alice, were the most popular kids at Forks high. Therefore I was fairly popular too, seeing as Alice was my best friend. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett were the star football players and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, was by far one of the most gorgeous girls at the school, and like Alice had an out of this world fashion sense. She and Alice were constantly getting me to dress more like them, and I had to say that other then the occaisional day were I just felt like wearing normal clothes, they were starting to rub off on me, and I liked it.

But Edward....he was so much different then most people. He was absolutely gorgeous, which made him popular with the girls, another of the star football players, making him 'one of the jocks', but that never seemed to go to his head. Underneath it all he wasn't stuck up and he never tried to make other people feel bad about themselves, the classical popular kid cliché. In fact, none of the Cullens, Rose or Jasper were ever like that. They took their popularity with grace, which is probably why I fit into their crowd so well.

All day I thought of nothing but Edward. At lunch I took my usual place with Alice at out lunch table. It took me a second to notice, but Edward wasn't there. I scanned the cafeteria, but I couldn't spot him anywhere. It seemed strange, because he was usally always here. As nonchalantly as I could I asked Alice

"Where's Edward?"

"Oh he's going into work with Carlisle today, so he took the morning off to sleep. I really don't get whats is so fascinating about watching operations, they're so gross." she said

"Yuck, I know right, all that blood" I shivered "Gross"

We laughed and joined back into the conversations going on around the table. So that was why he changed it to Monday I thought to myself.

Alice and Rosalie, were deciding what to do tonight. They wanted to go shopping in Port Angeles, just us girls and then maybe a movie. It sounded good, and as much as I knew that they were going to insist on new outfits for all of us, I couldn't bring myself to not want to go. We that decided that we'd follow Rose home so she could ditch her car, and then we'd all go to Alice's to get ready. Rose and I practically lived there anyways so there was a vast majority of our stuff in Alice's closet. Not only that, but the three of us had the same shoe size and for the most part could switch clothes.

* * * * * * * *

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventufully. By the time the final bell rang I was overjoyed. I don't think I could have stood one more minute listening to my spanish teacher drone on and on about some insignificant little verb conjugation. I stopped at my locker to drop off the books I didn't need and grab my jacket. As usuall Alice appeared within minutes, having already been to her locker and rushing me along.

"Every minute you waste at your locker is a shopping minute gone" she said

I laughed and said dramatically "Heaven forbid"

She laughed and we headed out to her car. Rose was parked beside her and we both pulled out and headed for her house.

"I should probably give Charlie a quick call, let him know I won't be home until late" I said to myself

"Yeah, cuz he won't dream that his 17 year old daughter is going out on a Friday night." she said with a smile "We only do that...EVERY week"

"True" I said, already dialing

It rang three times before he finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, its me"

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" he asked

"Pretty good" I said "Just thought I'd call and let you know that I'm going out with Alice and Rose tonight, so I'll probably be kinda late"

"Like I didn't expect that" he said with a laugh "It's no problem Bells, you girls have fun"

"Thanks dad, we will" I said "Oh and there is some leftover lazagna in the fridge all you have to do is heat it up"

"Ah you are the best Bells" he said, definitely grateful

"No problem dad" I said "Don't wait up, ok? I'm not sure how late I'll be"

"Ok" he said "And by the way that reminds me, I'm heading to La Push tommorw to watch the game with Billy, thought I'd let you know now in case I'm already gone in the morning. I may or may not be back until late tomorrow night, but I'll call and let you know"

"Sounds good, have fun" I said

"I will, thanks Bells"

"Bye dad"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and threw it back into my bag.

"What'd he say?" Alice asked as we pulled up in front of Rosealie's house

"His exact words were 'Like I didn't expect that'" I laughed

"Told ya!" she said with a smug smile.

"Yeah yeah" I said "We can't all be psychic like you"

"Hahaha I'm not psychic, I'm just that good" she said.

"Oh Boy" I said "How can someone so tiny be so incredible full of themselves?"

She laughed again and said "Because...I'm just that good!"

A few minutes later Rosalie jumped into the back seat and we were speading away towards the Cullen's house.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! Love you all**

**xoxNichole**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so again thatnks to everybody who reviewed and make sure to keep them coming. So I know you've all been waiting to hear more from Edward an he's in this chapter and prob every chapter from here on in, so hope you like it. This chapter is fairly long, but It seemed to shot when i split the chapters apart and I felt bad if i put Edwards part in the next chapter so you get it all wrapped into one**

* * *

Alice drives like a maniac, so the ride from Rosalie's house that would take any normal person at least twenty five minutes, took her about fifteen. She pulled into the long driveway and drove right up to the house, not bothering to put the car in the garage.

"You know everytime I get in the car with you I promise myself that I'll never do it again." I said, laughing at the mock expression of hurt on her tiny face

"What's the matter with my driving?" she asked innocently

"You drive like the road is on fire" Rosalie said with a chuckle

"Oh ha ha ha" she said "You two are just SOOOO funny. You know, like in that NOT kind of way"

We were all laughing as we walked into the house

It appeared like nobody was home, but no sooner had we closed the door Esme, Alice's adoptive mother, came out of the kitchen.

"Bella! Rosalie!" she said just as excited as she always is when we come over "How are you girls?"

"Great" I said, giving her a hug "How are you?"

"You know, same old same old" she laughed giving Rosalie a hug.

Esme was the perfect mother. Though all of her children were adopted, and Rose, Jasper and I weren't even related in any way, she was the kindest and most mothering person you would ever meet. From the first time Alice had brought me here I had always thought of Esme as a second mother. I remember the first time I told her that she cried. At first I thought that maybe I had offended her in some way, but the next thing I knew she was hugging me. She told me that she thought of me as her daughter as much as Alice and that she loved having me around, and I have to admit, I loved being around. Ever since then, anytime I'd needed motherly advice I'd always gone to her. I loved the way her face lit up when I came in and needed her.

"So what are you girls up to tonight?" she asked

"Well, we were gonna go to Port Angeles shopping and maybe catch a movie" Alice said "If that's alright?"

"You know me Alice" she said with a smile "As long as I know where you are I'm a happy mother"

"Which is why we never lie to you" Alice said with a smile

Esme laughed "Mhm, which is why you just came out and told me Jasper was upstairs with you the other night right?"

Alice blushed and then said "How did you know?"

"I may be in my thirties Alice dear, but I'm not that old" she said, winking

We all laughed and Alice gave Esme a hug, saying "Well it could have been worse"

"How's that?"

Alice smiled an evil smile "Oh come on, all we did was watch TV and make out....we could have been getting it on."

We all laughed at this one and Esme rolled her eyes. "You girls have fun tonight"

"Thanks Mom" We all said in unison. She rolled her eyes again and shook her head, but the smile and happiness those two little words brought into her eyes was a wonder to see. Esme wasn't able to have children and even though none of us were blood related, we couldn't ask for a better mother, something we always tried to make sure she knew. We made our way upstaris to Alice's room chatting animatedly about what movie we all wanted to see.

Alice's room was by far one of the biggest in the house, though the house itself was more like a mansion and each of the three of them had huge rooms. But it certainly came in handy, expecially with how much Rose and I stayed here. Each wall was a different colour, one orange, one pink and one lime green. The last wall was all mirrored and it split directly down the center to reveal a wall length walk in closet, the majority of which held Alice's clothes. Within it was also a special spot for my stuff and one for Rose. In the middle of one of the walls was a king sized bed, that was easily big enough for the three of us to share.

"So, whats the shade for tonight?" Alice asked "Simple, Sexy, or Skanky?"

"Hmmmm" I said "How bout Simply Sexy?"

"Ohhhh I like it" Rose laughed

"Me too" Alice said linking arms with both of us and nodding towards the closet "Shall we?"

I looked at Rose and we both said at the same time "Lets"

We walked into the closet and spent the next 20 minutes deciding on the best outfits. After intense deliberation I decided on a pair of dark blue demin short shorts, a pair of black tights, silver flats and a silver off the shoulder top. Alice decided on a black mini skirt, a gold sparkly tank top, a black leather jakcet and gold ankle boots. Rosalie decided on a mini jean skirt, black tank with a white half jacket and a pair of white heals.

Walking out of the closet we shut the doors and started on hair and makeup. Alice insisted on playing Bella barbie, which I didn't enitrely mind. She did my hair so it hung around my shoulders in loose curls and my makeup was sublte but gorgeous. When we had all finished accessericing, we took a step bakc, stood side by side and faced the mirror.

"Damn" I said

"We look.." Rosalie started

"GORGEOUS!" Alice finished enthusiastically, which made us all laugh. "Who's for a second opinion?"

"Definitely" I said

"Come on I think Jasper and Emmett are downstairs playing video games." she said

We made our way downstairs and into the living room. Sure enough there they were, playing XBOX, just as she had said. As we walked into the room, we each struck a pose, the boys looked up and I thought their eyes were going to pop out of thier sockets.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked giggling

"WOW" they said in unison

We all giggled and I asked " So we look decent, then?"

"Far from it. They way you girls look should be made illegal" Jasper said

Simultaneously we all blushed and giggled. "Glad you approve" Rosalie said

"I think approve is a loose interpretation of my sentiments for the three of you right now" Emmett said "That is unless you're about to put on a show for us"

"Not likely" Alice said

The two of them pouted like two year olds and we just laughed. We called a quick goodbye to Esme promising not to be out too late.

* * * *

Again we made it to Port Angeles in good time, thanks to Alice, and before long we were parked and headed into the mall. We walked in the door and all eyes were instantly on us. The girls just glared as their boyfriends and every other guy in the mall stared. It was crazy how good that could make you feel, and how red it made me blush. I wasn't as used to all this attention as the other two were, but I had to admit, I didn't hate it.

We spent about three hours shopping, and by the time we were done all three of us hand our hands full of bags. Between the three of us it was impossible to go to the mall and come back with nothing. We decided on a nice Italian restaurant for dinner, we spent about two hours talking and laughing before we realized we were going to miss the movie if we didn't get a move on. Being such a small city, the movie selection wasn't the greatest but we had more then enough fun in the movie we picked. It was about 10:30 by the time we made it back to the car. We were all high on sugar and shopping and the ride back was intensely crazy. Alice put the top down and blasted the stereo up. We sang alond and laughed with every single song that came on. By the time we reached my house we were crying from laughing so hard.

"Oh god, that was fun" I said as I got out of the car.

"Obviously!" Rose said

"Haha I'll see you guys later" I said "Luv ya"

"Love ya Bells" They both shouted as Alice threw the car in drive and they took off. Life was good when you had friends like Alice and Rose.

I made my way to the door and opened it quietly so as not to wake Charlie. I hung my coat up by the door and made my way to the stairs. I checked the living room to make sure that Charlie hadn't fallen asleep on the couch again, which he hadn't, and then made my way upstairs. I could here faint snores coming from Charlie's room and was glad that I hadn't woken him up. Once in my room I grabbed my laptop and lied down on the bed not bothering to change just yet. I checked my e-mail and signed on to my MSN.

No sooner had I turned it on, a conversation poped up and I was suprisingly excited to see that it was Edward.

_Edward_C: Hey Sexy_

**_Bella_: Hey**

_Edward_C: where've you been all night?_

**_Bella_: Out with Alice and Rose**

_Edward_C: Have fun?_

**_Bella_: Of course! What'd you do?**

_Edward_C: Not much...just been thinking about you_

**_Bella_: *blushes***

_Edward_C: I wish I could see that :)_

**_Bella_: lol I think i'm glad you can't :P**

_Edward_C: lol_

**_Bella_: Edward?**

_Edward_C: Bella?_

**_Bella_: Can I ask you something?**

_Edward_C: ah sure..._

**_Bella_: Why me? I mean i'm nothing all that special**

_Edward_C: why not you? I think your very attractive, and smart....and I really like you alot. Ever since the first time you came home with Alice. Trust me when I say you don't see yourself clearly_

**_Bella_: wow....thanks**

_Edward_C: Can I ask you something now?_

**_Bella_: of course**

_Edward_C: Y did you say yes...and you can't use my answer_

**_Bella_: Honestly..I have no idea. It's not really like me, but I find you very attractive too, and your smart and funny.....and I dunno I feel like I can trust you. Is that wierd?**

_Edward_C: No, I understand exactly what you mean....so you were serious yesterday when you said you'd never done anything?_

**_Bella_: YES! y do you find that so hard to believe?**

_Edward_C: Not even before you came here, in phoenix?_

**_Bella_: Honestly Edward, i've never even had a boyfriend**

**_Bella_: And i can't believe I just told you that.**

_Edward_C: lol, your secret is safe with me...so long as mine are safe with you._

**_Bella_: Of course they are...you know i'm really shocked that you have no experience either...unless you lied?**

_Edward_C: No, I didn't lie. Just because I'm a jock doesn't automatically mean I'm a man whore :) I've never had a girlfriend either_

**_Bella_: lol, really?**

_Edward_C: Yep_

**_Bella_: Soooo...what made you come up with this idea?**

_Edward_C: I dunno...I saw you at the library, and i couldn't help the places my mind was wondering...where it's been all night_

**_Bella_: feeling a little horny are we?**

_Edward_C: I've been hard for like an hour..._

_Edward_C: is that TMI?_

**_Bella_: lol no....now if you told me you were doing something about it that would be borderline TMI....**

_Edward_C: What if I said I was thinking of you?_

**_Bella_: I'd say to each their own...**

_Edward_C: Well i am thinking of you....but it only seems to make it worse : )_

**_Bella_: and what exactly is it that you're thinking of me doing?**

_Edward_C: well that depends..._

**_Bella_: On?**

_Edward_C: What are you planning on doing?_

**_Bella_: I dunno...**

_Edward_C: Are you going to give head?_

Wow what a way with words...

**_Bella_: Is that something you would enjoy?**

_Edward_C: Yeah..._

**_Bella_: Then I think mayne that could be aranged...**

woah did I seriously just say that? Ah well, too late to take it back now..

_Edward_C: Really?_

**_Bella_: I don't see why not....**

_Edward_C: cool....and of course i'd return the favour :)_

**_Bella_: :)**

_Edward_C: So I was thinking...wanna hang out tomorrow?_

**_Bella_: Sure**

_Edward_C: Cool....where?_

**_Bella_: ummm your house?**

_Edward_C: Probably not the best idea...Alice/Emmett_

**_Bella_: Oh right, bad plan...How about here? I think Charlie will probably stay out at La Push tomorrow night....**

_Edward_C: That sounds good :)_

**_Bella_: KK awsome....wow it's almost 3:00am...I better get going..c ya 2morrow**

_Edward_C: Bye beautiful._

* * *

A/N: And the one shot I mentioned yesterday should be up within the next hour or so if your interested!!

And don't forget to REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple days for this update but school and work were crazy this week! Try not to hate me to much, hehehe. Hope you like this chaper, its kinda filler but its all leading up to the next chapter, where it gets a little steamy ;)**

* * *

I signed out and put my comptuer on the nightstand beside the bed. I quickly changed my clothes and snuggled quietly under the covers in a pair of old sweats and a tank top. My mind was swimming in a pool of thoughts that I never dreamed of. The things he said, or rather typed, made me feel so strange. Strange...but good. _I've been hard for like an hour_. I couldn't believe that I would have the same effect on him tha he had on me, it seemed so unlikely. I'd been struggling with these thoughts for the last two days, and still it seemed so unreal.

Sleep was not something that I foun easy to come by at the moment. I was undenieably turned on, and everytime I closed my eyes all I could think about was Edward, which did nothing for the ache. Eventually I did drift into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of Edward and things that had I been concious would surely have made me blush. It felt as though one moment I had rolled over into the land of the unconcious and the next my cell phone was blaring at me from under the pillow. It took me a second to process that it was Saturday and the alarm should not be sounding, especially at what seemed like a very unholy time.

I rolled over cursing the awful thing and snapped it open. It was quarter to eight, and it wasn't the alarm, it was a text message.....from Edward.

_Morning Sexy..._

_E._

He was cute, but it was so early

**Ummm...I'm still sleeping**

**B.**

I typed out the message slowly, sleep threatening to drag me back under, and stuffed my phone back under the pillow. Clearly he though I was joking because a few minutes later it started buzzing again

_Having good dreams?_

_E._

**Mhm**

**B.**

_What were you dreaming about?_

_E._

Nosy little thing, isn't he

**Nothing special...**

**B.**

_Uh hun and i'm king of the world, right?_

_E._

**LOL very funny**

**B.**

_How long did it take you to fall asleep last night?_

_E._

You know, sometimes I had the vague impression that he was psychic, or could read my mind from a distance.

**A while...u?**

**B.**

_After I finished what I was doing...not long._

_E._

Oh I knew all to well what he meant by that

**Lucky you**

**B.**

_What? You telling me you didn't?_

_E._

**Didn't what?**

**B.**

_I think yoiu know what..._

_E._

I blushed harder then I think I ever have in my entire life.

**No**

**B.**

_Really?_

_E._

**Really Really.**

**B.**

_Never?_

_E._

**Nope...**

**B.**

_Seriously?_

_E._

**How many ways can I possibly say no**

**Y is that so hard to believe**

**B.**

_I just can't seem to get that..._

_I mean you wash it, and you've never stopped to play with it_

_E._

**Some people have the ability to think of other things**

**B.**

_Was that a cheap shot at me?_

_E._

**heheh Maybe**

**B.**

_Ouch_

_E._

**If it makes you feel any better I think it`s mostly a gender thing**

**B.**

_Nice_

_E._

**:)**

**B.**

_What do you do when you get turned on?_

_E._

**Suffer.**

**B.**

_ugh, why?_

_E._

**I dunno, I just do.**

**B.**

_Well that sucks_

_E._

**lol, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right.**

**B.**

_I guess...so whats up today?_

_E._

**Not sure, I haven't even got out of bed yet, let alone plan the day.**

**B.**

_Lucky_

_E._

**Seriously though, saturday and sleeping in means nothing to you does it...it's only 8:30.**

**B.**

_Lol, no. I had to work._

_E._

**Oh, ic**

**B.**

I guess now was a good a time as any to get up and start the day, after all there was probably no way that I was going to be able to sleep now. I took a quick shower, after taking one look in the mirror and almost having a heart attack over the racoon eyes from not washing off the makeup Alice insisted I wear yesterday. I didn't realize that I was tense until the warm water started to ease my muscles. I got out and blowdried my hair. When it was dry I threw it up into ponytail and went downstairs for some breakfast. Was I entered the kitchen I noticed a note from Charlie that was stuck to the fridge door.

_Hey Bells..._

_Didn't hear you come in last night...must have been late. I hope you girls had a good time. Left pretty early this morning to get a head start on the fishing before the game. I think I'm just gonna stay the night out at the rez, hope you don't mind. If you need anythung just give me a call at Billy's._

_Dad_

Well that certainly made life easier, for me at least. There certainly wasn't any need to worry about having Edward over, now that I knew Charlie would be gone. I had the slightest impression that if I had asked Charlie if Edward could come he would have said no, no matter how convincing I was in tell him "that it really isn't like that. We're just friends". I'd always been a bad liar and I'm sure this would have been no different. On top of that what parent in the right mind would believe that from a teen aged girl? Certainly not Charlie.

After breakfast I decided to do some laundry and catch up on the chores I'd been let slide lately. The day passed like that, doing chores, texting Edward, thinking about Edward, more chores, more texts. He didn't get off work until six thirty so we decided he'd be here around seven.

By the time 5 o'clock rolled around the house was completely cleaned, all the laundry done and my dinner was in the oven. I at quickly, and washed the dishes, before heading to my room to make myself a bit more presentable. I thought that now would be the perfect time to start wearing those clothes Alice was always bothering me about. I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain midnight blue t-shirt. I put on a fresh layer of makeup, nothing over the top but enough to notice. I brushed my teeth and looked at the clock, 6:30.

The time ticked by so slowly it was driving me insane. I sighed impatiently when i heard a faint knock on the door.

* * *

A/N: So here it is, remember that ya gotta review or i dont know if im taking things in a direction you dont like....the next chapter, which should be up sometime tommorrow night, is going to be steamy [and just a bit sour ;)] so advanced warning.

xoNichole


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, i know i said it would be up yesterday but i was soooo tired after work I came home and crashed. I would really like to that all those awsome people who have added this story to their fav/alert list, I'm so happy that you enjoy it. Oh and remember the more you review the faster I update!!! just keep that in mind.**

**ALERT: MUCH SOURNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!**

* * *

In that instant my heart went into overdrive and i started to panic. It just felt so awkward, seeing as what we were planning on doing monday. I walked slowly to the door and opened it. There he was, in all in godlike glory standing on the porch, just under the overhang avoiding the rain.

"Hey" I said nervously

"Hey" he said with a smile that all but made my heart melt.

I stepped back, giving him enough room to make his way into the house. He slipped off his jacket and hung it up on one of the pegs by the door, and then looked at me. It was kind of awkward, but certainly nothing unbearable. I decided to give him a quick tour of the house, not that there was much to see, in an attempt to ease the awkwardness. We walked slowly from room to room, talking about nothing in particular. The last room on the tour was mine

"Um..yeah and this is my room" I said with a bit of a blush.

"Nice" she said as his eyes swept the room.

"Want something to drink?" I asked, more for something to say then anything else

"Nah I'm good" he said, it seemed just as awkward for him as it did for me, so that was something.

"So...wanna watch a movie?" I asked

"Sure" he said, seemingly a small bit more comfortable.

"Why don't you choose one, there's a rack full of them beside the tv." I said, pointing to the little TV Charlie had given me when I first moved here. "A lot of them are kinda girly...sorry"

"No problem" he said with a chuckle

He looked at the movies for a moment and then said "You know them better then me, why don't you pick one"

He took a step back, and I moved forward. I skimmed through the titles without the slightest idea what might appeal to him. As I was looking I heard the bed creak as he sat down waiting for me.

"Ever seen CRY_WOLF?" I asked

"Nope" he said

I poped it into the player, grabbed the remote and moved toward the bed. This all felt so damn awkward, I mean sure the texts had been weird, but that was nothing compared to having him sitting right here, in my room....on my bed.

I took a seat next to him, leaving about a half foot between us. It wasn't intentional, merely where I happened to plop down, or at least that was what I was telling myself. The tension was unmistakable and as hard as I tried I was at a loss for a way to ease it. The previews started playing and he seemed to finally find his voice again.

"Why you all the way over there Bella?" he asked innocently

"Just where I ended up" I said, not even fooling myself this time. I found a surge of confidence, not really sure from where, and shimmied myself closer to him. We were now sitting side by side, and the movie started playing. Slowly, as if to judge my reaction, he put his arm around my shoulder bringing me even closer to him. Normally something like that would have shocked me, but instead I found that it felt right. I snuggled into his side resting my head on his shoulder. The weird thing was that it just felt so right. It was if the awkwardness had simply disappeared with that one little action.

Slowly his other had came to my face. He put his fingers under my chin and pulled my face around so that I was looking at him. His face was mere inches from mine, and he closed the distance between us in a matter of seconds. Before I even knew what was going on, he pressed his lips gently against mine. My heart was litterally thudding in my chest. I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his. His hand moved from my chin, to cup my cheek. When he pulled away we were both breathing heavily. I blushed as he looked into my eyes, but the opportunity was too good to miss, and I simply couldn't resist myself.

"Guess what" I said

"What?" he asked, a smile plastered on his beautiful face.

I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear "You just kissed a girl"

He laughed and said "And I liked it"

I couldn't help but laugh to. I sat back a bit and said "If you start singing, I'm outta here"

He ran his thumb across my cheek, leaned in closer and said "Well we certainly can't have that". His lips were on mine again and there was no shock this time. I kissed him back immediately. I tangled my fingers in his unruly hair, brining him even closer to me. Gently I could feel his tongue tracing my bottom lip. Without even thinking twice, I opened my mouth granting him access. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and gently rubbed it against mine.

If I had died right then, I would have died a happy person. Having him so close, all the tension and barriers discarded, was like having a piece of my own personal heaven. He broke away again, giving us both a minute to catch a much needed breath, and started laying kisses down my neck. As he did, my hands roamed through his hair, and I couldn't supress the moan that escaped my lips as he blew his cool breath along the path of kisses. His lips met mine again and we moved with more passion and desire then anyone would have ever thought possible. His tongue, which had again found its way into my mouth was more forceful this time, driven by desire. His hands started to wonder, slowly at first, gaining confidence when I made no attempt to stop him. They dropped slowly from my face, down my arms and coming to a brief rest on my waist. Gently he pulled me closer to him and my body reacted without me. I pulled him gently along with me as I laid back on the bed. Now hovering over me, his hands resumed their wandering. Slowly he traced circles on my overheated skin, his hands slipping further and further up my shirt. I could feel the goosebumps rising on my skin, his touch causing me to unravel at the seams. Slowly, painfullly slowly, he moved up even further. I moaned as his hands came to lay on my chest.

"You can always tell me to stop if I'm making you uncomfortable" he said, and I could tell from his tone that he wouldn't argue if i was to say stop. But not one fiber in my body was thinking anything close to the word Stop. He took my silence the wrong way and started to slip his hands out from under my shirt. I gathered up what little courage I had and grabbed his wrists.

"I don't remember saying stop" I said before kissing his neck. He moved a bit faster this time, knowing that I didn't object. I moaned again as he gently squeezed my breasts through my bra. He chuckled every time I moaned, and I decided that it was time he get a taste of his own medicine. As he fondeled my breasts, and I moaned, he chuckled and I bucked my hips into his. As I did, his raging hard on became all that much more apparent and he growled. I blushed and giggled.

He knew the effect that he had on me, seeing as my body had a tendency to give me away. The thought that I had the same effect on him was a real confidence boost, and with it an idea. I was being given quite a bit of attention, and i think it was time i reciprocated. Summoning all that courage and confidence I slowly let my hand trail from his hair down to his chest. I could feel his chiseled abs through his shirt, but i kept going. As I reached his waist I looked up into his eyes and gently ran my palm over the front of his bulging jeans, adding just a tiny bit of pressure.

"Mmmm fuck" he whispered

I took that as encouragement and rolled us over again, so that I was now on top of him. My trembling hands fumbled with the button of his jeans and he suddenly got serious

"Bella, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" he said

I knew that, of course, and he knew that I knew. But that was Edward for you, sweet as hell and always making sure you weren't uncomfortable. I kissed him hard hoping to show him that I wanted to do it. When I was sure he knew, I resumed my previous activities. I managed to undo the button and slide the zipper down, freeing his hard member. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing and for a minute I simply sat there, afraid that I might do something wrong. I blushed at the thought and he smiled at me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"Honestly?"

"Always"

"I have no idea what i'm doing" I said, blushing even harder

He just chuckled and took my hand gently in his. He placed it on his member and started to pump it up and down. He set a steady pace and removed his hand, and I picked up the pace just a bit. I could feel his cock twitch in my hand and I took that as I was doing something right. Of course the sinfully sweet moans that he was unsuccessfully attempting to hold back didn't hurt either.

I remembered one day after school, walking into the Cullen's house with Alice. We went to Emmetts room to say hey and to see if he wanted anything when we went out. We'd gotten more then we bargained for that day. When we walked into his room, he was watching some porno thing on the computer. I remember briefly seeing what was going on before he shut his computerr screen. I focused all my energy on remembering the tiniest details and took his stiffening member into my mouth

That did it. "Ahhh...fuck Bella...that feels...so good" he stammered.

I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, the moans and light profanities giving me confidence. He wound his fingers through my hair and set a pace for me. I took my had and gently gripped what wouldn't fit in my mouth. I could feel that me was so close to his realease, even before he said

"Bella...ugh...I'm gonna..."

I pushed him even deeper into my mouth and swallowed against his shaft. Just at that moment he came and his body shock with his release. I released him and slowly crept back up his body. When my face reached his he grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me deeply. Only when it was absolutely necessairy, when air was becoming an issue, he realeased my lips.

He flashed me his brilliant croocked smile and said "I think it's time I returned the favor"

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOO what do you think???? Im hoping to have another chapter out by tomorrow, but im not making any promises...**

**Love to all my readers**

**xoxNichole**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SOOOOO here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Review and let me know what you think!!!!**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_I pushed him even deeper into my mouth and swallowed against his shaft. Just at that moment he came and his body shock with his release. I released him and slowly crept back up his body. When my face reached his he grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me deeply. Only when it was absolutely necessairy, when air was becoming an issue, he realeased my lips._

_He flashed me his brilliant croocked smile and said "I think it's time I returned the favor"_

* * *

Before I was even able to register what he said I was laying on my back on the bed, Edward hovering over me. With an earnest I had never seen in his beautiful green eyes before, he lay wet kisses along my jaw...down my neck.....along my colar bone. As he was kissing me his hands slid down my sides, coming to rest on the button of my jeans. He hesiatated, again judging my reaction, but when I made no efforts to stop him he continued. His nimble fingers undid the button and slid down the zippers, and my breath hitched as his oddly cool hands came to rest on my hips. He smiled up at me and then slowly pulled my jeans down, throwing them to the floor. I blushed slightly, now laying on the bed in nothing but my t-shirt and a pair of midnight blue panties.

"Beautiful" he murmured to himself, causing the slight blush to turn into a full out, scarlet red.

Moving my panties to the side, he ran his fingers along my sex. I moaned, louder then before, and involuntairily bucked my hips. His thumb found my bundle of nerves and he rubbed it in circles applying a small amount of presure. The sensations it brought were like nothing I had ever felt before, wonderfully agonizing.

I gasped as he slowly inserted a finger. My breathing was raged as he pumped in and out of me, while kissing my thigh. Gently he inserted a second finger, stretching me further. As he pumped faster and faster, he leaned his mouth down and sucked my clit into my mouth. I was panting now, and I could feel the pressure starting to build in my stomach.

"Ugh...Edward..." I moaned.

Just then it was if my body exploded. My back arched up off the bed and my entire body shock with the force of my release. I lay there panting, a layer of sweat covering my body. He slipped his fingers out of me and brought his face up to mine. I pushed my back off the bed and kissed him hard, tasting myself on his lips. I broke away after a minute or two and stood up. I grabbed my jeans off the floor and quickly slipped them back on.

Just as I was buttoning them up I felt his hands on my waist again. He pulled me backwards and I fell onto his lap on the bed. I gigled a bit has I tried to right myself. Clearly that was not a part of his plan, because his arms became like a cage, holding me to him. I settled for snuggling into his chest, and he seemed to relax his arms, as if this was the most natural position in the world. I was so relieved, sure things had been a bit awkward at first, but clearly that was no longer the case. Sitting in his arms like this, it felt as though we were made for each other, like I'd known him all my life.

I turned my attention back to the TV screen and noticed that the movie was all but over. The last scene was playing, which then rolled right into the credits. I clicked the power button and shut the DVD player off. I turned my head to look at him.

"Good movie" he said with a chuckle.

"Glad you enjoyed it" I said with a laugh

"Oh I did" he said, and he leaned his head down and kissed the end of my nose, "Did you?"

"Do you really have to ask that? I'm sure you already know the answer" I said

"Yes?" he asked

"Yes" I confirmed

"Your sure you've never done that before?" he asked me, smiling

"Um no" I said, just a bit confused, we'd already been over this

"That is very hard to believe" he said

I blushed "Well I haven't." I said "But girls talk you know"

"Oh really?" he asked "About what?"

"Lots of stuff" I said, not giving anything away just yet

"For example?" he pressed

"Oh you know, the normal stuff" I said, it was driving him crazy and I was kind of enjoying it.

"What like size?" he asked

"Yeah, not that that really matters" I said honeslty

"What else?" he asked, genuinely curious now

"Why is our gossip so interesting to you?" I asked

"I dunno, it just is" he said with a smile and a shrug "What else?"

"Well, girls talk about spitting versus swallowing.....and i dunno other stuff" I said

"Really?" he asked "I can't believe you swallowed...I tried to warn you, so that you wouldn't have to...."

"Honestly, from what I'd heard I thought it would be worse" I said, blushing again "But it wasn't all that bad."

He ran his fingers along my cheekbone. "I love it when you blush"

As if on cue I blushed even harder. Then he captured my lips in another heart stopping kiss. When we had to break away to breath, I just cuddled into his chest. I looked over at the clock on my bed side table and noticed the time. It was 11:30. Wow, the time sure did fly tonight.

"I'd better get going" he said, in a tone that sounded sad, almost regretfull

"I guess so, It's a bit late isn't it?" I said

"Yeah, if it gets too much later I have a feeling Emmett will start calling me" he said bitterly

I paniced "He doesn't know your here does he?" I demanded

"No, no of course not" he said "I would never tell him without talking to you first"

Instantly I relaxed, hearing the sincerity in his voice. "Oh"

"And what about you?" he asked "Did you tell your best friend Alice what you were doing tonight?"

"No, are you kidding?" I said "She's your SISTER! Not that it really matters though, she'll probably figure it out sooner or later"

"Yeah, she's pretty nosy like that" he said

"That's not what I meant" I said "She's my best friend and I hate keeping secrets from her, cuz I know she doesn't keep them from me as a rule, but she knows me too well. She reads everything on my face, whether I want her to know or not"

"Oh" he said "And if she guesses right?"

"I'll probably lie" I said "I wouldn't say anything to her without talking to you first either"

We were now standing by the door and he already had his jacket on. He leaned in and gave me another kiss. This one was gentler then the last, and full of passion.

"See ya monday Bella" he said as he left

"Yeah.....see ya" I said

* * * * * ** * * * * * * *

**A/N: So yeah, I need to know what you guys think. DOn't be nervous, tell it like it is so i know what you guys are looking for. Hope you like this chapter and I'm so glad that you've enjoyed the story up till this point.**

**Love to all of you**

**XoxNichole**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So first of all i want to thank each and everyone of the people who have reviewed. It makes me so happy to hear what you think of the story, and I love all your questions and comments. I'm so happy that you like it and I appreciate all your kind words. As i've said before, your reviews give me inspiration and drive to write faster. So keep em up and I promise to make the best effort possible to get you a new chapter every day, or every other day depending on the crazyness that I call life :)**

**I'd love if I could get to 60 reviews....i think thats only ten from where it is now....I would really love that!!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I closed the door behind him and leaned against it. My mind was reeling, and I pinched myself just to be sure that this wasn't all a dream. When I was fully satisfied that I was indeed awake I made my way upstairs. I grabbed my bathroom bag and headed to the bathroom. Taking my time I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and got changed into a pair of ratty old sweats and a tank. When I was finished I headed back into my room. I turned on the lamp on my beside table and flicked the TV off. I grabbed my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights _and snuggled down on my bed.

I tried to read, but my mind was simply uncooperative. All I could think about was Edward. The way the tension, that seemed so strong mere hours ago, had all but evaporated between us. The way he looked at me, the way we seemed to fit together. The way he smiled, and the way he kissed me. What it all came down to, and what my mind was trying to process, was that I was pretty sure I was in love with him. There was no other explanation for it, I'd had crushes before, but never had I ever felt this way about anyone in my entire life. That was it then, I was in love with Edward Cullen. And it was to thoughts of him that I eventually fell asleep.

**EPOV**

As I walked down the driveway I heard Bella gently shut the door behind me. It was still raining a bit as I walked to my car, but honestly that was the furthest thing from important right now. It felt as though I was dreaming as I started my Volvo. I pinched my arm, making sure I really was awake before I started driving.. Ultimately I knew that nothing I could ever have dreampt up could have been anything close to as good as tonight, but better to be safe then sorry.

As I drove home, my mind was replaying the last couple of hours. Everything seemed to good to be true. The way she looked up at me through her long lashes, those beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes, the amazing shade of red that flushed her cheeks, even the smell of her hair was vivid. It was as if all these things had been etched into my brain, with skill and percision ensuring that there was no way I would ever forget, and I was gratefull. I tried to focus on the road, but it was all but impossible. Somehow I managed to make it home in one piece, and as I pulled into our driveway my mind came to a conclusion. Something that I was not expecting mere hours ago. I was in love with Bella, everything about her grabbed me and pulled me to her, like a shark to blood.

As I got out of the car I was met with a new problem. Emmett. He was sure to demand to know where I had been. He was an awsome brother, but he was to nosy for his own good. He knew I was never the partier, knew about my love life, or lack thereof until tonight. Basically he knew everything about me, right down to my daily habits. It wasn't usually that big a deal, but when there was something that I really didnlt want to tell him, he always knew, and become the most annoying person that had ever lived. He and Alice were so much alike in their mindsets that I sometimes wondered if I was adopted. Though physically they were polar opposites, they both had the uncanny ability to make you spill your guts, even when you would rather not. I on the other hand didn't have a fascination for being in everybody elses business.

I walked into the house being as quiet as possible. It was just about midnight and I was praying that they would both be in their rooms, maybe doing something loud enough that they would not hear me come in. Carlisle and Esme had taken a weekend trip somewhere, not that I really had to worry much about them anyway. Sure we were teenagers but we weren't the insanely irresponsible type and they never had a problem leaving us to ourselves. I walked into the living room and so far the coast was clear. I made my way silently up the stairs and just as I was about to close my door behind me, Emmett came booming into the room.

"Hey Eddie" he said, making himself at home, flopping down on my bed "Where ya been bro?"

"Just out" I said cooly, hoping that i sounded off hand

"Where?" he asked, eyeing me curiously

"Well, first I drove to Port Angeles, went to a few stores, didn't find anything all that interesting, and took the long way back." I said, suprising myself with how quickly the lies were able to flow.

"Thats lame" he said, apparently satisfied with my story

"What'd you do?" I asked, happy that he was so easy to fool.

"Hung out at Rose's house," he said with a smile "Parents went out of ton for the weekend"

"And how did that go?" I asked, not because I really wanted to know, but it was better to keep him talking so he didn't have a chance to think too much.

He laughed and smirked "How do you think it went...I already said her parents were out of town"

He put his first up and I bumped it "Nice bro"

"You know Edward, you'd enjoy life a lot more if you just went out one night nd got laid" he said seriously. That was just like Emmett, no tack and never afraid to give you advice on things that were really none of his business.

"Yeah yeah" I said, trying to keep my tone even.

"Whatever" he said "See ya later bro"

And with that he left the room and I was exceptionally grateful. I hated keeping stuff, even personal stuff, from Emmett, just as much as Bella hated keeping things from Alice. I threw on a pair of trackpants and flopped down on my bed. I tried to clear my head, but Bella invaded even my best efforts. The more I thought about here, the stronger my resolve became. I'd have to talk to her, but I wanted Bella. Not only did I want her, but I wanted her to be my girlfriend, and I wanted other people to know it. I wanted to mark her as my own and let the entire school know that she belonged to me.

* * *

**A/N: So my beautiful readers...what are you thinking? Like it? HAte it? Let me know**

**Love to all of you**

**xoNichole**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter...sorry it took so long, had a killer test to study for :( . Didn't quite hit the 60 review mark that I was hoping for, but i think ill forgive you all this time (hehehe)**

* * *

**EPOV**

Sleep was anything but peaceful last night. Every dream I had, had something to do with Bella. They were so vivid, as if she was actually beside me. I woke up for possibly the hundredth time around eight o'clock. This time I decided that it really wasn't worth attempting to sleep again, mainly because I had a bad case of morning wood. I stretched and walked to my bathroom. I started the water and jumped in. As the warm water washed over my body, my thoughts once again drifted to Bella, which did nothing for my current situation.

I grabbed my shaft in my hand and pumped it with a fury. I thought of Bella, this time really focusing. The way she smelt, the way she blushed, her tiny mouth on me. Minutes later I exploded, panting I cleaned myself off and got out of the shower.

It was only 8:30 but I decided that I might as well head to work now, seeing as sleep was not an option and I needed something to distract me. I'd be early, but that was nothing new for me. I went outside and walked swiftly to my Volvo. As the engine roared to life I did my best not to think of anything besides the road. I crancked the music up high and made it to work with fifteen minutes to spare before my shift actually began. I went in side and sat in the breakroom, watching the minutes tick bye.

**BPOV**

Sleep was not the easiest thing to come by last night, but I wasn't exactly going to complain. Every dream I had focused on Edward, or me and Edward, and as hard as I tried to just sleep, it wasn't possible. I think the main problem was that they were so vivid. It was as if I could actually feel him touch me, could smell him next to me. It was crazy, and of course it made sleep a difficulty.

I rolled over for what seemed like the thousandth time and decided, it now being nine o'clock, that I might as well get up and accept that today was going to be a long day. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, strated the warm water and jumped into the shower. As the water poured over my body, my thoughts once again strayed to Edward and the crazy conclusion that I had drawn yesterday. I knew it was crazy, he was my best friends brother, and I wasn't even his girlfriend, but I couldn't deny that he evoked a feeling in me that no other ever had. It was hard to be away from him, and yet whenever I saw him, I felt as though I couldn't breath. It was crazy the effect he was having on me and yet, I couldn't deny that it felt like love.

I got out of the shower and quickly dried my hair, throwing on a new pair of trackpants and a sweater, not really caring how good I looked today. I went downstairs and decided to occupy myself by starting a homemade pot of sauce for dinner tonight. I chopped the onions and garlic, defrosted the meat and opened the cans of tomatoes, mixed it all together and added some spices. When everything was in and simmering away I went back up to my room. grabbed my homework and went back down to the kitchen table. Thankfully my course load was fairly easy and homework was never the grueling task it had been in Phoenix.

I must have really been focused because I didn't even hear Charlie pull up. But there he stood in the kitchen doorway staring at me

"Oh hey Dad" I said, a little suprised

"Hey Bells" he said with a smile "Something smells good"

"Dinner" I said "What time is it anyway?"

"Around two. Why?" he asked

"Two? Seriously?" I said

"Yeah" he said with a chuckle

"Wow I guess I was more focused then I thought" I said

"How long you been at that" he asked, motioning toward the stack of books around me

"Since about 10 thins morning" I said

"Jeez Bells" he said "Ever heard of taking a break?"

"Oh ha ha Dad" I said "Besides better to get it down right?"

"Yeah I guess" he said, knowing I was right "I'll be watching the game if you need me 'kay?"

"Sure" I said

As Charlie made his way into the living room, I got up, stretched and turned off the sauce. I set the alarm on the little clock for 4:30p so I could come back down and have dinner down for fiveish. I packed up my books and poked my head into the kiving room.

"I'll be in my room dad." I said "Call me if I don't come down when the alarm goes off in the kitchen ok?"

"Sure thing Bells" he said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

I made my way upstairs, closing my door behind me. As if it had been waiting until I was alone, by phone started buzzing as I sat down on my bed.

_Hey gorgeous_

_E._

**Hey**

**B.**

_Whatcha doing?  
E._

**Not much, just getting caught up on homework**

**You?**

**B.**

_Workin_

_E._

**Having fun?**

**B.**

_Not really, I'd much rather be elsewhere_

_E._

**Like where?**

**B.**

_With you would be a good start..._

_E._

**That sounds good to me, I say you ditch work :)**

**lol**

**B.**

_God I wish I could._

_E._

**By the way...I had a question...**

**B.**

_Ask me anything._

_E._

**Be careful what you wish for...**

**But no, what are we gonna do about Alice and Emmett?**

**B.**

_What about them?_

_E._

**Um you live with them...**

**B.**

_Oh you mean tomorrow, no problem._

_Alice has an appointment in Seatle, somethin about a prom dress, from 2-4_

_And Emmett has football after school_

_E._

**Oh.**

**B.**

_Having second thoughts?  
E._

**No....y are you?**

**B.**

_Yeah right Bella._

_E._

**Y would you think I was?  
B.**

_I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do._

_E._

**Edward, If I didn't want to I would never have said yes**

**B.**

_I know...I'm just making sure._

_E._

**Always the gentlemen.**

**B.**

_:)_

_E._

**I have another question**

**B.**

_Yes?_

_E._

**How am I getting to/from your house?**

**B.**

_I drive remember._

_E._

**Oh right, hehe**

**I take it Alice will still be there for the morning right?**

**B.**

_Yep._

_E._

**KK.**

**B.**

_I better get back to work before my boss ripps my head off :(_

_E._

**Yeah...i think you need your head**

**lol**

**B.**

_Sure do, I`ll see ya tomorrow..._

_E._

**KK**

**B.**

* * *

**A/N: Again my apologies for the fact that it took so long for me get this up. Life just sucks like that sometimes. Remember to review **

**Love to all**

**xoxNichole**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Its the moment you have all been waiting for...the lemon, lol. Hope you like it and seeing as it took me a long time to get this chapter done, I would really really really like at LEAST 10 reviews. I'm sure you guys can do it, I have faith in you!**

* * *

I awoke the next morning, as usual to a text message from Alice. I unwillingly rolled over and sent her a reply before heading to the shower. In order to save myself another headache from Alice, I dressed in some of the clothes she had insisted on buying me and straightened my hair. I put on a thin layer of makeup and took my stuff downstairs. I had managed to accomplish all this with impressive speed, and had time to actually make myself a decent breakfast. Once I was finished eating I washed my dishes and headed for the door, knowing that there was only a matter of minutes until Alice arrived.

I noticed as I attempted to zip up my jacket that my hands were shaking, in fact it felt as though my entire body was vibrating. I was nervous about my after school plans, and my body was giving me away. I was trying desperately to think of a way to explain this to Alice, without spilling out the truth, when I heard her honk the horn. I walked slowly out the door, locking it behind me, and got into her car.

"Bella are you alright?!?!" she demanded as I got in

"Yeah" I said "Why?"

"Oh I just thought that maybe you fell and hit your head. You're wearing the clothes I got you, make up AND you did your hair"

"Oh ha ha Alice, you're just so amusing" I said, rolling my eyes "I figured it would make you happy"

"Hells yes it does" she said smiling "I'm finally getting through to your girly, fashion wise, side"

"You certainly are infectious" I said with a smirk

"No, but seriously," she said "You look a bit pale, and your shaking"

"I'm just cold" I said "Charlie had all the damn windows open this morning when I got up."

"Oh" she said

The ride to school was relatively harmless. She didn't question me any further on my appearance and shakes. We made it to school with about fifteen minutes to spare before homeroom. We made our way into the school and were soon joined by Rosalie. We made our way towards our lockers, which we had conveniently suckered some freshmen into switching with us so that they were side by side. As we got our books and stowed our jackets Alice banged her locker

"Ah crap." she said " Bella I totally forgot, I have to be in Seatle for two o'clock, i won't be able to drive you home."

"Thats OK Alice, I'll just walk" I said

"No you will not" she said "I made the mistake so i'm gonna fix it"

"And that means what exactly?" I asked nervously

"I'll just tell Edward he's gotta drive you. He won't mind" she said

"Whatever you say Alice. But it's kinda out of the way, don't you think?" I said, not really meaning it, seeing as he was already driving me anyway

"Nah, besides he doesn't have anything better to do anyway" she said.

No sooner had she said that, the bell rang and we headed to class. The morning passed fairly quickly, and before I even realised it, it was lunch time. After depositing our morning books and collecting the ones for the afternoon, we made our way to the cafe. We sat at our regular table, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were already there. Alice filled Edward in on the news that he would be driving me home, at which he smirked and said it would be his pleasure. He caught my eyes as he said it, and I blushed. Before Alice could notice my now red face, I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them. Only after I was sure the blush had faded did I lift my head and resume my position in the conversations.

Emmett and Jasper were talking about football practice this afternoon, ragging on Edward for skipping out on it, and Alice and Rose were planning a trip to a club in Olympia for this weekend. I expressed some completely fake enthusiasm, and assured them that I was in. Everybody else was a little more excited then I was and agreed that a Saturday night out would be fun. The bell rang shortly after and we all made our way out of the cafeteria together. As Alice and I were headed outside I heard Edward call, in his velvetey smooth voice

"Meet me at the Volvo after school Bella"

"K, and thanks again." I called back.

* * *

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. I had Biology, Spanish and Calculus. Calculus was the hardest, I had a test and though I wasn't feeling as nervous as I was this morning when Alice picked me up, the shaking continued. FInally the bell rang and I made my way out of the class. I stopped of quickly at my locker, grabbing all the books I would need for homework and my jacket.

I walked outside and wandered down the long row that was the student parking lot until I found Edward stanfing outside his shinny silver volvo. I'd never noticed before, but this car fit him perfectly. I walked toward the passenger side.

"Hey" I said nervously

"Hey" she said, as we both got in.

"So, how was your calculus test?" he asked

"Pretty sure I failed, epically." I said "How were your classes?"

"Tests all day long," he said with a sigh "My hand is killing me"

I laughed, which sounded kind of shaky. Being this close to him in such a confined space was agony. It was as though there was an electric current running between us, and I had the supress the urge to reach up and stroke his face, which was a huge challenge. Some of the awkwardness was wearing off, just as it had done the other night, as we made our way to his house, talking about nothing, and everything all at once.

We pulled into the driveway of the Cullens house and he parked just inside the huge garage. We both got out and made our way into the house. We walked into the living room and he stopped me by grabbing my arm. He spun me around to face him and instantly our lips met. There was even more hunger and need in this kiss then the other night. He licked my bottom lip, and without hesitation I granted him access. Our tongues battled for control of my mouth and he won. He broke away, giving me a chance to breath and started placing hasty kisses down the side of my neck. He sucked and kissed my neck with fevor, not that it really mattered but I was wondering if he was leaving marks.

As if he could read my mind he said, rather breathlessly "I promise not to leave any visible marks." Placing emphasis on the visible part. As he continued to kiss me, my hands ran through his hair, and pushed his face closer to my skin. With unspoken agreement we headed for the stairs toward his bedroom on the second floor. Once successfully inside, he shut the door and I leaned against it.

It seemed that he was either just as nervous as I was, or just impatient, because his hands were shaking just as bad as mine had been all day. Slowly I felt his hands reach the hem of my shirt, he tugged on it a bit, as if asking permission to remove it. I took his hands in mine and helped him pull it over my head, as I did my body arched slightly into his and I could feel a very pronounced bulge at the front of his jeans, which when my body rubbed up against it caused us both to moan.

His hands came back down my body, tracing the shape of every curve along my torso. His touch caused me to shiver with need. He bent his head forward, his lips headed for my neck when I stopped him. He looked surprised and a little scared, but I just chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it next to my own. I ran my hands lightly over his chiseled chest, causing goosebumps. I tried to memorize his shape with my hands, never wanting to forget anything about the way we were feeling right now.

He took his hand off my waist and placed his fingers under my chin. He lifted my face so he could stare into my eyes and then he kissed me again. Slow at first, but the want growing by the second. I pushed off the door and we walked, our lips never leaving each other, toward the bed. Gently he pushed backward, just as my knees met the bed, and I was laying on my back with him hovering over me. As we kissed, his hands started to roam again, this time coming to rest on the waistband of my jeans.

Skillfully he undid the buttons and slid them from my body, throwing them in the ever growing pile on the floor. I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him, hard. I nipped and sucked at his neck as my fingers struggled with his jeans. Eventually I managed to get them undone and he shimmied his way out of them.

In no time at all, the rest of our clothes had been discarded and Edward had lavished my body in wonderous kisses. As he brought himself back up, so that he was level with me, I felt one of his slim digits running over my core. I moaned with exstacy as he slid his finger inside of me. He pumped it in and out with a gentle, but agonizing pace. He inserted another finger and my breath caught in my chest. On a normal day he had the ability to take my breath away, but the pleasure he was causing me was over the top.

"Ugh...Edward, please" I moaned

"Please what Bella?" he said with a smirk

"I...I need you" I said, blushing

He slid his fingers out of me and my body felt empty from the loss. But with one gently thrust me was inside of me again, and it was indescribable. We both moaned, loudly, and he set himself a pace, that was much to slow for my liking. As he moved within me, my hips raised off the bed to meat his thrusts. But it wasn't enough, my body needed to be closer to him. As his hand traveled to my centre, and he started rubbing circles on my clit, I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to delve even deeper within me, hitting spots I never knew exsisted.

I could feel the pressure building in my stomach and I knew I was close. I could tell that the pace he had set was more to ensure that he didn't hurt me, then it was what he was comfortable with.

"Edward....you can, ugh, stop worrying......i'm not going to...ugh...break" I said, between moans. He smiled and moved faster. His thrusts were hard and fast and my body was so close to its breaking point. He continued to drive into me and I could feel that he was close to. He applied more pressure to my clit and my body exploded. My inner walls clamped down around him, and as I started to shake I felt him reach his climax.

We were both panting and sweaty as he pulled out and laid next to me. He pulled me softly against his chest and kissed my shoulder.

"I..." he started, sounding nervous again

"Yes?"

"I..I think I love you Bella" he said. I could tell from his voice that he wasn't just saying it, but that he meant it. I could also tell that he was over the top scared.

"You know what?" I said, turning in his arms so that I was facing him "I think I love you to."

He smiled down at me and kissed me again. This time, though there was need, it was passionate and loving. There was no lie in the words we had spoken and his kiss sealed the honesty.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO what did you think...Its been a long time since i wrote a full out lemon so I need feedback...on that and the chapter in general...I will do my bestest to have the next chapter out tomorrow...but remember I really really would like 10 reviews**

**Love to all my readers**

**xoxNichole**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: so first off I want to thank everyone for there loving reviews...they make me so happy. I also want to assure everybody that as of now I have no intention of simply ending the story...i still think it needs more :) REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

* * *

I cuddled into his chest, my mind racing. He felt the same way I did, could life get any better?

"So..where does this leave us?" I asked

"I dunno" he answered honestly "Together?"

"Well definitely not apart" I said with a giggle

"Definitely not" he said, kissing the top of my head "You know, I wish I had told you how I felt earlier"

"How long have you felt this way?" I asked blushing

"Honestly? I think I just figured it out, but I've liked you since you moved here." He said

I blushed even more "Seriously?"

"Mhm" he said

"Well, I guess it's ok for me to tell you that I've liked you since I moved here to." I said, the blush becoming semi permanent

"Now I really wish I'd told you sooner." he said with a chuckle

We lay there for the longest time, chatting about random things, cuddling and just enjoying the silence.

"What time is it?" I asked, after a while

He reached over me and turned the clock on his side table so that it was facing us. It read 5:20p. Instantly we both froze. We both spoke at the same time

"ALICE!" I said horrified

"EMMETT!" he whispered

They'd be here in less then ten minutes. That didn't leave much time, and certainly not enough time for Edward to get me home.

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later" he said

"Oh I don't care if they know we're together, but they don't need to know about this" I said motioning toward the pile of clothes on the floor

"Good point" he said.

We both got up and got dressed at top speed, a shower would have been best but there was just no time. Once I had dressed, I made my way down the hall to Alice's huge bathroom. Amazingly enough I didn't look half bad. My hair was certainly a bit disheveled but otherwise. I ran a brush threw it and threw it up into a messy bun. Problem solved. I was still looking in the mirror when Edward came in.

He, of course, looked as godlike as ever. He had a silly grin plastered on his face, and I noticed that so did I

"We look so guilty" I said

"How so?" he asked, now standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"We both have smartass grins on our faces like we're three and just did something we weren't supposed to." I said with a laugh

"You're right" he said, his face suddenly serious with only to faintest pull at the sides of his mouth, "You need to look more serious"

"Me!" I said outraged "It's your fault i'm smiling like a fool."

"Would it help if I kissed away the smile?" he asked

"Probably not" I said "But I'm not opposed to trying"

I tilted my head back and he kissed me sweetly. When he pulled away I was still smiling, but I think I looked less guilty.

"Better?" I asked

"Hardly" he said with a smile

We made our way down into the living room just as Alice and Emmett came through the door. Edward walked lazily over to the couch and ploped down. Emmett joined him and they started chatting and watching some sports program, while Emmett practically re-lived his football practice for Edward. Alice, however, stood in the entryway, staring between Edward and me, with a confused and suspicious look on her face.

"How was the appointment?" I asked her, trying to snap her out of her daze

"Good, your gonna die when you see my dress." She said, still staring "Lets go upstaris and you can give me low down on the calculus test."

Very subtle. She was in no way, shape or form the slightest interested in the calculus test. She wanted to know why Edward had brought me here instead of home, what we had been doing for the last two hours, and probably a million other things

"Sure" I said

We made our way upstairs and as we did I whipped out my phone and quickly texted Edward

**I'm gonna have to tell her about us. Is that ok with you, no DETAILS though.**

**B,**

_Thats fine, Emmett will probably ask too, once he shuts up about practice :)_

_E._

I felt a bit nervous about telling Alice. It wasn' that I didn't want people to know, but this was her brother, would it make things weird? I seriously hoped not.

Once in her room she shut the door and we both sat down on her bed. She looked at me for a minute, and when I didn't say anything, she started asking questions.

"So..." she started "I thought Edward was driving you home?"

"Technically he did" I said with a laugh "Just not my home."

She laughed "You know what I meant Bella"

"He wanted to talk to me." I said

"About....?" she asked

"Umm...Okay Alice please don't freak out." I said in a rush "Edward and I are...together."

She looked at me like I had three heads "Why would I freak out?"

"He's your brother...I just...I dunno" I said "I wasn't sure what you'd think"

"I THINK ITS AWSOME!" she all but yelled

"Seriously?" I asked "No weirdness?"

"Of course not Bella, I've seen the way he looks at you." she said "And the way you look at him for that matter. You play it all cool Bells but i know you all to well."

I laughed, she was right I was an easy book to read "I'm so glad this is cool."

"Of course it is" she said, almost bouncing with joy "You two are perfect for each other"

I blushed, but she did have a good point.

"So, what did he say?" she asked

"Well, he was really nervous" I said, and she smiled unsurprised "He looked at me and he said 'I.....I think I love you Bella.'"

"OMG HE DID NOT!" she yelled

"Alice shhhh." I said

"What did you say?" she asked, now full out bouncing up and down

"I said that I think I love him too." I told her honestly "And I really think I do, Alice, and I'm beyond terrified."

"Aww this is beyond perfect, and so cute. Being afraid is good, how do you think I felt when Jasper told me he loves me? I was so freaked out, but I knew I loved him too." she said "This is perfect Bella, now we're all evened up. You have Edward, Rose has Emmett, and I have Jasper. It's perfect."

"Why are you so happy about all this?" I asked

"Becuase, I've been getting sick of watching you two dance around each other" she said with a smile "I've been waiting and waiting and waiting and now its finally happened."

"You know you really are to nosy for your own good right?" I said, rolling my eyes at her

"Oh I know." she said "But life is more fun that way."

* * * * * * Meanwhile Downstairs * * * * * * * * * *

Bella and Alice made their way upstairs, leaving me with Emmett. I felt bad for Bella, better Emmett then Alice. She was such a nosy little pixie, at least for the most part Emmett was chil about things. I sat in silence, only half watching the game, while Emmett recounted the entire football practice.

Every manouver, every tackle, the coaches new strategies. I was interested, but my mind was wandering to a very non football related place.

"Sooo..." Emmett started, looking me straight in the face

"What?" I asked

"I thought you were supposed to drive Bella HOME, bro" he said raising his eyebrows

"I was." I said

"And yet somehow she ends up here." he said with a chuckle

"We got to talking...and we ended up here." I said, again not giving anything away

"What'd you talk about?" he asked, and I figured I might as well just spill it and save time.

"Well, I told her some stuff, and she told me some stuff." I said, and he opened his mouth to say something, but I interupted him "And we're kinda, together."

To my surprise he leaned forward and puncjed my shoulder "Nice Bro."

"Bout time to" he added, settling back into the couch

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Nothing..." he said "But it was beyond obvious that you liked her man, it just took you long enough to finally do something about it."

Nothing was safe from the people I lived with. I'm sure that if Emmett knew, Alice certainly had. On top of that I'm going to hazzard a guess and say that so did Esme. All of them were WAY to observant. It was downright annoying.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So first off I'd like to apologize for the fact that this took me so long to get out. I've been having a crazy week...and I mean seriously crazy. So I really hope you can all forgive me :)**

* * *

By the time Alice had exhausted her curiosity, at least for now, it was after seven. We made our way back downstairs, just as Rosalie came through the door. Apparently Emmett had grown bored of just Edwards company and invited Rose over. Not that it mattered to any of us, the six of us were like family, and this house was always open to Rose, Jasper and Myself.

Alice had also wipped her phone out and called Jasper, who was now on his way to hang out too. Everything seemed so much better now. Before, when we all hung out, Edward and I were sort of the odd people out and it got a bit awkward when the other four were all caught up in themselves. At least now everything was even, and we too would probably be more caught in our one little world, just like the others.

Alice, Rose and I walked to the couches. Rose plopping herself in Emmetts lap in the armchair, Alice went to sit on the love seat and I walked over and sat beside Edward. Like it was the most natural thing in the world I sat right next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side and got comfortable. Alice and Emmett were unsuprised, obviously, but Rose was an entirely different story. Her eyes darted from me, to Edward, back to me, and her mouth fell open.

"Are you two....?" she started

Edward nodded and I said "Yea"

"FINALLY" she said, with a huge smile.

"Are you kidding me!" I said, exasperated "Alice said the same thing!"

"So did I" Emmett said proudly

I looked at Edward and the look on his face confirmed that Emmett had indeed had the same sentiments.

"So you were all just waiting for this to happen?" I asked, as Jasper came in the door

"They together?" he asked the room as a whole, and everybody else just nodded

"It's about time bro." Jasper said looking at Edward

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" I said "You WERE just waiting for this."

"Um, yeah" Alice said.

"It was that obvious?" Edward asked

"Yep" Emmett said, still smiling

"And none of you thought to fill us in?" I asked, trying to supress a smile

They all laughed and Alice said something about knowing that we would eventually figure it out without their help. I had to admit, for as much as I was annoyed that it had been so obvious to all of them, except me and Edward, we were lucky to have such awsome friends.

"So..." Alice said "This weekend...club?"

"I think that sounds like fun" Edward said

"Yeah, now that everything is all evened out it'll be even more fun" Rose said

"Emmett? Jazz?" she asked

"Sounds good!"

"I'm up for anything where you girls get all dolled up."

She had left me for last because she was afraid of my answer. Being the newest member of our little group I was not as attuned to the spotlight. But Alice was infectious, and even I was excited

"Bella?" she asked nervously

"Of course I'm in" I said

"Really!??!?!"

"Why not?" I asked

"Oh goody!" she said, overly excited. Everybody just laughed. Alice was always easy to excite. Anything that anything to do with shopping, makeup, getting dressed up, or partying, would do the trick. Sometimes just having Rose and I, or even Esme, show the slightest enthusiasm, or willingness to participate, would make her jump up and down.

We talked and planned for almost an hour.

"It's getting kinda late.." Rose said with a frown, just as uneager to leave as I was.

"Why don't you guys just spend the night?" Alice asked

" Oooooo sleep over." Rose said, clearly delighted

"Sounds good to me." I said enthusiastically

Rose and I both wipped out our cells. I called Charlie, and apparently woke him up.

"Hey dad!" I said "I'm gunna spend the night at Alice's, 'kay?"

"Sure thing Bells." he said with a yawn

"Thanks dad, and don't sleep on the couch, you know how it messes up your back."

"Sure, sure. Love ya Bells"

"Love you too dad"

I hung up, just in time to hear that Rose was good to go too.

"Yo man, you might as well stay too." Emmett said, looking at Jasper

"Sure." He said

"Lets watch a movie" Alice suggested

"No chick flicks" Emmett, Edward and Jasper all said at the same time.

Alice Rose and I giggled. Typical boys for ya.

"How bout Blades of Glory" Emmett suggested

"Thats fine with me" I said, stretching out on the couch and leaning even more into Edwards side, he turned his body and the way he sat, we fit perfectly together.

"Sure" Rose said, and the others just nodded as Jasper got up and put the movie in, flicking the lights off on his way back to the loveseat he was sharing with Alice.

As soon as the movie started playing it was like being in the car all over again, only intensified. It felt as though there was an electric current passing between Edward and I, trying desperately to bring us closer together. After a while Edward was running his fingers gently along my checkbone, and he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I took a quick look around, and nobody was paying attention to the movie, as usual. I sat up and Edward looked at me.

I leaned in and placed a gently kiss on his lips. Instantly he kissed me back. Softly I felt his hands wrap around my arms and pull me toward him, before I knew it I was sitting in his lap, and his lips were on mine again. This was definitely something that I could get used to.

I felt his tongue brush my bottom lips and I opened my mouth to allow him access. Being close to Edward was amazing, but kissing Edward was absolutely heavenly. When we were both in desperate need of air he broke away, and started placing kisses down my neck. I tilted my head, giving him even better access. When he reached the bottom of my neck, I felt him suck the flesh into his mouth. He sucked it in, hard, and bit down just a bit, seemingly being very careful not to hurt me. The feeling was far from pain, it was strange, but pleasant, and I fought hard to supress a moan. I bit my bottom lip and tried to cover my mouth with my hand. I knew he was going to leave a mark, and yet I really didn't care.

When he pulled away, he thought about what he'd just done and whispered in my ear "Sorry Bella, I think I got a bit carried away."

I knew that he felt bad, but I sure as hell didn't care. If i had, I would have made him stop. I shifted my body and whispered in his ear this time

"I'm not complaining." I said "But now its my turn"

I moved slowly down his neck, when I came to the base of it I bit down gently at first and then harder, sucking his skin into my mouth. He was not as successfull at supressing his moan, but the others were too preoccupied to notice anything. I brought my mouth back up to his ear

"Now everyone will know you're mine" I said, with a giggle

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said "I love you Bella,"

"I love you too." I said, as I snuggled back into his chest, to watch the last five minutes of the movie that I had otherwise not seen.

By the time the final credits were rolling, all six of us were back in a somewhat normal position. Alice yawned and said

"Lets go get ready for Bed girls."

Rose gave Emmett a peck on the cheek and said "Night babe"

"Night Rosie" he said "Night Bells, Alice"

"Night" we both said

I kissed Edward quickly and whispered a good night in his ear.

"Night Jasper" I said as I made my way to the stairs

"Night Bells." he said, as Alice placed a kiss on his cheek. "Night Ali, Rose

And with that Alice, Rose and I made our way up to her room.

* * *

**A/N: Again Im sorry for the wait. Really appreciate that you have all stuck with this story so far and I hope that you will all stick around and see it through till the end. Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW like your life depended on it!!!!**

**Love to you all**

**xoNichole**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I didn't get very many reviews on the last chapter, and it made me wonder. Are you guys getting bored with the story? You can tell me, I can take it. Just let me know, cuz if not i'm still 100% committed to it, but if you are i can make a quick/painless ending. Let me know what your all thinking**

**Anyway this chapter is just kinda girlie and fluffy and yeah, I hope you like it.**

* * *

We made our way up the stairs and into Alice's room. When we were all in, Alice closed the door and we all sat down on her bed. Rose looked at me expectantly and Alice just giggled, her eyes traveling to my neck. Rose waited patiently, but when I didn't immediately open up she got frustrated.

"Oh come on Bells" she said "I gotta know."

"What is it that you want to know?" I asked

"Oh seriously Bella, you know what I want to know." she said, rolling her eyes "Lets start on how it happened?"

"Well..." I started "Edward was supposed to drive me home, we got to talking and we ended up here."

"And then?" she asked

This was the part I liked the most, the part where Edward told me that he loved me, the part where I finally got to tell him how I felt about him too.

"And then, he looked really scared and he said 'I...I think thatI love you Bella'" I said, a smile creeping onto my face.

Her mouth fell open in surprise. She stared at me blankly and then started to squeal in delight. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I thought I had been excited, but it was nothing compared to the reactions that they were both having. They loved me, adn they loved Edward, and they loved the fact that we were so happy

"Really?" She asked "That is so cute!! What did you say?"

"I told him that I loved him too." I said "And I really really do. I wish I had told him sooner, knowing that he feels the same way. We could have been so much happier, longer."

"I am so happy for you." Rose said, and I knew that she meant it.

"Thanks!" I said "What about you and Emmett? How are things going."

"Better then ever." she said, a slight blush spreading across her face, there was something she wasn't telling us, and Alice could see it to.

"What is it?" Alice demanded "There is something that you aren't telling and we want to know."

"Well..." she started "Um..Emmett sort of...well it's kind of complicated"

"Uncomplicate it." I said

"Well, he kind of proposed." she said, blushing even harder

"Kind of?" we both said

"Well it was more of a promise. He told me we'd be together forever, and that after school was over, when we'd gotten through university and stuff, that he would make it official." she said "That he'd make me his."

"That is so cute" Alice squealed

"Oh my gosh." I said "Who'd of thought that Emmett could be so romantic."

"Oh I did." Rose said, slyly "He may seem all rough and tough but he's so sweet."

"You guys are perfect for each other" I said, and Alice agreed

"What about you and Jasper?" Rose asked Alice

"We are beyond perfect, I know we'll be together forever. I knew it from the moment I met him." she said proudly "And I think he know's it too"

"I'm sure he does" I said to her, Rose agreed too. "I can tell from the way he looks at you"

We were all quiet for a few minutes

"We better turn in." I said "It's so late"

Alice took a look at the clock and realizing that I was right, got up and got some extra blankets. The bed was big enough for the three of us, but it was more comfortable with just two. I volunteered to take the insanely huge pull out couch. We made it up in a matter of minutes and we all turned in at the same time. I placed my phone under my pillow, and snuggeled down.

My mind was far from sleep, and I knew that, but it was easier to think when I didn't have to focus on the other convesations that were happeneing. When it really came down to it, I felt like a whole new person. I was in love, and that person loved me too. Sure we were young, but when you found the person you were meant for, you just knew it, and avoiding it was out of the question. Soulmate seemed like an exageration, but it felt so right. When I originally moved here I knew there was something special about Edward, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Know I knew what it was, and it was as if a piece of me had been missing up until this point. Now I was complete, and the world seemed to spin just a bit more smoothly. I knew I was being a bit overdramatic, but it was so hard to think clearly.

Alice and Rose were fast asleep, their deep breathing was proof enough. I had a feeling that I was going to be up for a very long while. Just then I felt my phone vibrate under the pillow, and I was suddenly glad that I'd remembered to turn the sound off. I'd have felt bad if I woke the girls up. I pulled it out from under the pillow and flicked it open.

_Think you can escape the interogation room?_

_E._

**Yeah the guards are asleep!**

**B.**

_Good, come down the hall to my room._

_E._

**Be there in a minute.**

**B.**

I stuffed my phone in the pocket of my sweat pants and threw a sweater on over my tank top. I got up and crept to the door. I stoped, just to be sure that they were really asleep and not watching me. They hadn't moved, so I slipped out the door and shut it soundlesssly behind me. I crept down the hall and made my way toward Edwards door. Jasper was already asleep in the guest room, I could hear him snoring, and Emmett had his T.V on, loud enough to not be able to hear anything else. I knocked quietly and heard him call me in quietly

"Hey" I said, glad to see him again, I realized now that I had been feeling like I was going through withdrawl.

"Hey" he said motioning me over to the bed, where he was laying. I walked quickly around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm glad you texted me." I said

"You weren't asleep?" he asked

"No" I said "My brain has too much going on in it."

"Like what?" he asked

"Oh you know, just stuff" I said, not really wanting to tell him

"No I really don't know. You're so hard to read Bella." He said, sounding a bit frustrated

"You really want to know what Im thinking about" I asked, still not sure that I really wanted to tell him.

"Yes" he said

"Well, I was thinking about me, and about you." I said, the blush starting to creep into my cheeks

"What about it?" he asked, and I could tell that he was genuinely curious

" Well, I've always known that there was something special about you, I already told you that I've liked you for a long time, I just never realized that I loved you. And, well, I feel sort of..."I trailed off

"Complete?" He asked

"Yeah" I said

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way, like there was a piece of me missing, and that piece was you. I know that know" he said "I feel like all of this was meant to be, from the begining, we just weren't quite up to speed."

I couldn't believe it. I knew this was all to good to be true, but it was so strange. "It's like we are on the exact same brain wave." I said to him " I feel the same, about everything. And something about us makes me feel so safe, so needed, and loved."

" I'll always be here" he said "For as long as you want me"

"What if that's forever?" I asked, blushing again

"I'm the commited type Bella" he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Besides, I feel like I'll want you forever"

I was silent, shocked. He seemed to be contimplating something. "What are you thinking?" I asked

"I made a mistake" he said sadly, I felt my world coming apart at the seems, something he said he wished he could take it back. OH GOD

"I know I'll want you forever" he said no hint of a lie in his voice, and I let out the breath I was holding. I was so over the top excited, he really meant everything. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I twisted my body and kissed him with all the passion I could manage. He returned my fire, tenfold.

"You need to sleep." he said, slightly out of breath

"MMmmmm. I know" I said sadly, making to get up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, with a laugh

"To sleep?" I said confused

He grabbed my arm and pulled my body toward him, my back to his chest. "I meant here silly Bella"

"Oh" I said smiling "That sounds much better then going back to the other room"

"I thought so too" he said, pulling the covers over us. I snuggled down against his chest and got really good and comfy

He kissed the top of my head "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward' I said sleepily

"Forever" he whispered in my ear, and began to hum a tune I didn't recognize. As he did, I drifted off to sleep, and some very pleasant dreams.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so there it is, let me know what you guys all think about it. And if I dont get a chance to update before sunday......HAPPY EASTER!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So...a lot of people have expressed deep sadness if i were to end the story and I AM THRILLED. I'm gonna keep it going and I hope that you all take the time to review, becuase it really means a lot to me. I'm so thrilled that you all like this story so much, and I promise that there are more lemons to come soon :)**

* * *

I slept soundly, not even waking up once. When I did finally wake up I was a little disoriented. My surroundings were not what I was used to in the morning. I turned my head only to find Edward laying next to me, just staring at me. Suddenly it all came flashing back to me, what had happened yesterday, everybody knowing, the movie, and then Edward inviting me to his room.

"How long have you been up?" I asked him

"Oh Maybe an hour or so." he said with a smile.

I groaned "Tell me you have not been staring at me that whole time"

"Not the whole time" he said "I went to check and make sure Alice and Rose weren't up first."

"Oh right" I said "They're sleping still right?"

"I don't know" he said

"But I thought you said..."

"I checked" he said, cutting me off "But the room was empty."

"Ohhh" I said, snuggling closer to him

His hand came up to stroke my hair and he murmered thoughtfully "You know, you talk when you sleep"

OH GOD. My mom used to tell me that, but I never thought that it would be a problem here. At least not until now. I was scared, what had he heard me say?

"Oh great" I said, nervous now "What did I say?"

"Oh you know." he said "Nothing special"

"Edward!" I groaned

"Well" he started "At first it was just murmurs. Then you said my name.."

"Alot?" I asked

"That depends on your definition" he said with a chuckle. In other words yes, alot

I blushed and he just chuckled even more "Don't be embarassed Bella"

"Oh thats easy for you to say" I said "What else?"

"Well, you said you loved me" he said, like this was some big news

I turned so that I was facing him and placed a soft kiss on his lips "But you already knew that" I said

"But it's nice to hear all the same" he said, flashing me a croocked smile

"Didn't you get any sleep though?" I asked

"Yeah" he said "That was all mostly just after you fell asleep. I was up a bit longer"

"How come?" I asked, afraid that even if he didn't want to admit it, that it was my talking that kept him up

"I liked watching you sleep." he said "You looked so peacefull, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"You really know how to make a girl blush" I said

He laughed and brought his lips to mine. It was a powerful and yet sweet kiss, that had it been up to me, would have lasted all day. But just as I thought that, somebody knocked on the door. Or more banged on the door.

"Bella!"

It was Alice, uh-oh I was caught. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, I know your in there." she said "I hope you two are decent"

With that she burst through the door. Edward was seemingly unphazed by her invasion, but I was shocked

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "You get used to it"

I giggled

"Come on Bella, time to get up and get dressed" Alice said with enthusiasm, not shocked to see me in bed with her brother. Apparently she read my face because she said "Oh like Rose and I didn't both vacate the room shortly after you did"

"I thought you were asleep" I said honestly

'Seriously Bella" she said, as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. I had a feeling that life was going to be so much more fun at the Cullen house now. She came right up to the bed and ripped the covers off. She grabbed my arm and dragged me from the room. I took one last fleeting look at Edward, who mouthed 'Sorry', before we were out of the room and she pulled the door closed behind us.

"Ok, ok Alice" I said "I'm up aren't I, you can let go of my arm now."

She did. "Did you honestly never realize that Rose leaves the room whenever we all have a sleep over?"

"No." I said honestly, remembering that she usually slept on the couch. Now I knew why.

"Ah well" she said "Now you do"

"You know I think there are going to be added bonuses to spending so much time with you Alice." I said with a smile, and she laughed

When we made it back to her room Rose was already there. All three of us walked into the closet and started trying to pick outfits. Alice and Rose refused to allow me to chose my own. Instead they went through the closet for me and decided together. I wasn't really going to complain. Now that I was officially with Edward, and people were going to start seeing us together, I had to at least look like I kind of belonged next to him. If that meant playing ALice and Rose's barbie doll, that was fine with me.

It's not so much that I really cared what other people thought, it was more a personal thing. I knew that Edward looked like a god, and that every girl in the school wanted to date him. The fact that I was basically plain stood out to me and I wanted to do something to spice myself up a bit. I didn't plan on changing who I was, I was just going to make an effort to look a bit less like I slept in my clothes.

They decided on a midnight blue tank top, a dark denim half jacket, a black leather skirt, and a pair of blue hightops. I was suprised. For them, this was tame. I was expecting an out of this world outrageous outfit. Alice seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Baby steps Bella" she said, and I knew this was only the begining, and I was actually glad.

"Haha Alice" I said "Besides, I think I'm up for the change"

"I'm glad to hear that Bella" Rose said "Because it's time for your make up"

On any other day, this really would have been the last straw, but today I was a new calm Bella. Besides, if I really hated it I could always wash it off. Rose and Alice new me well enough to know that I was not the type that liked a lot of makeup and they kept it very basic. A light layer of coverup, some eye liner, mascara and a very neutral eye shade. A bit of lip gloss later and I was ready to go. We made our way downstairs and the guys were already in the living room, waiting for us.

We all went out to the garage. Alice was riding with Jasper, Rose with Emmett and I was going with Edward. We got in the car and the electric spark returned, just as it had on the way home yesterday. But this time it was easy to identify and I wasn't as nervous as yesterday. When we were all settled and ready to go he pulled out of the driveway and took my hand in his.

"You look beautiful this morning" he said, kissing the back of my hand

"Thanks" I said "Alice and Rose dressed me."

He chuckled "They did a good job. I love that colour blue on you."

I laughed, and he was a bit surprised

"Whats so funny?" he asked

I took another look at him and said "I didn't notice before, but we kind of match"

He looked at me and then looked at his own shirt, a black beater under and open dark blue buttondown dress shirt, and chuckled "You're right"

We talked and laughed all the way to school. When we pulled into the parking lot, I started to feel a bit nervous again. Not that it really made a difference, but I wondered what people were going to think about us.

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I said

"It's not nothing." he said "It's something. Tell me?"

"It's just...well...I dunno, it's probably stupid" I said

"Bella" he pleaded

"Alright." I said "I'm just nervous about what people are going to think"

"Why?" he asked

"Cuz, think about it." I said "I'm just plain me. You're on the football team, you're one of the most popular guys in school, and I mean come on, LOOK AT YOU!"

"Bella, you're being ridiculous." he said "You don't see yourself very clearly at all Bella. There are a lot of people who want you at this school. Trust me"

"Yeah right" I said, sure he was lying to make me feel better

"You don't have to believe me" he said seriously "But don't think about them. They don't matter. I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters"

"I know" I said

He leaned in and kissed me gently, it was strange how one kiss could wipe away all my worries. I took a deep breath and was ready to go.

"Alright," I said "Lets go"

He smiled at me and we got out of the car. There were only a few people in the parking lot, but EVERY single person was looking at us. As I grabbed my book bag bag from the car, I felt lots of eyes on me. Edward was already at my side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. We walked together towards the school and as we approached, more and more people were staring.

"You know everybody is staring" I said

"Good" he said with a smile "Then they'll all know that you're mine"

"I'm serious" I said

"So am I" he said

We walked to my locker, and I grabbed the books I'd need for the morning. Then we went to his locker. Emmett and Rose were just a few lockers down, at Emmett's locker, and Alice and Jasper were at Jaspers locker. The all smiled as we walked by. Once at Edwards locker I leaned against the wall, while he got his stuff out. People were still staring and it was making me very uncomfortable. I knew it was to be expected, but it was going to take some getting used to. Secretly I hoped that they would get bored and start gawking at something else, but who was I kidding, nothing good ever happened here.

When the bell finally rang people were forced to move faster and couldn't stare as long. Edward took my hand and walked me to my class. I held his hand tight and moved closer to his side. When we made it to the class he brough my hand up to his face and kissed it.

"See you at lunch" he said, smiling

"See you" I siad

* * *

**A/N: Ok beautiful readers, time to review. Y am I such a freak for reviews you may be asking yourself. The reason is that I love feedback. I love criticism and I love knowing what you guys are thinking. It makes me happy to know that you like it and to know what you are looking forward to seeing in the story. Thanks for sticking with it so far and I hope y'all like it enough to see it throught till the end**

**Love to All my readers**

**xoxNichole**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I got some super awsome feedback, special thanks to ****Kuro Yuki Valkyrie**** for her input and thoughts, crazy how we were on the same brain wave. This chapter has a bit of drama, so hope y'all love it. I think that either the next chapter or the one after that is going to be a lemon, I'll let you know and do my best to update ASAP.**

**Oh and there has been a few requests that the chapters be a bit longer, and I will do my bestest, this chapter is a bit longer then the last at least and I promise to keep getting longer.**

* * *

I walked into my class and took my regular seat beside Alice. Every eye in the room was on me again. Girls and guys alike found me incredibly interesting today. Who was I kidding, I knew this was going to happen. Even people who I thought had been my firends were looking at me in a way that I suspected we no longer were. Mike Newton, a rather annoying but friendly enough person, was on my other side and the moment I sat down he glared at me.

"So.." he said

"So..what?" I asked

"You and Cullen?" He said, disgust and anger colouring his tone.

"What about us?" I asked

"Are you two like, together?" he asked, even though there was no way he didn't already know the answer.

"Yes, we are" I said, happy despite the anger that was clearly rolling off him in waves.

"I don't like it" he said

"You don't have to" I said, staring him straight in the face

"He looks at you like he owns you" he said

"And whats wrong with that?" I said "At least he doesn't act like it."

He looked at me like I had three heads. The truth was that before I met Alice I used to hang out with Mike and a bunch of other people everyday. When I did, it felt like Mike thought that I belonged to him, that he had some kind of claim on me. I hated it, but I was too nice to say anything to him. I thought that he would eventually get over it, and that he would see that I really didn't like him that way. But clearly, he had not.

He continued to stare, and it was starting to make me angry. "Look Mike, you don't own me, you never did. I'm happy with Edward, and if you don't like it that is so NOT my problem. Your a good friend, but that's it, nothing more."

With that I turned toward Alice, who was gigling to herslef, and ignored the huffs and puffs from Mike. The rest of the class had clearly overheard our exchange because, though some of the other guys I had been friends with looked angry, or annoyed, they knew enough not to say anything to me. Maybe Edward had been right, maybe a lot of them were looking for more then just friendship, but never had enough courage to go there.

As I moved to my next class, nothing changed. More angry faces and bitter attitudes followed me. It seemed that the only one of my former friends who wasn't acting strange was Angela. I knew that I could always count on her and nothing changed. She held no resentment toward me, or Edward and she seemed genuinely happy for me. But that was just Angela, the best friend to any and everybody and she was never one to judge anybody. I talked with her, in between minimal amounts of paying attention to our lesson, and before I knew it it was lunch. When the bell rang I mande my way out of the class and down the hall to my locker. When I got there, there was a couple of girls standing around it. As i got closer I started to recognize them. It was Jessica, Lauren and a couple of the other cheerleaders, all of them looking very upset. I was really nervous now, they looked like they meant business, and coming from a cheerleader, that was never good.

"Well well, If it isn't Bella Swan" Lauren sneered at me as I got to my locker. I ignored her, but it didn't stop them

"So, you and Edward, huh?" Jessica asked. I still ignored them, but they were unrelenting, not that I was expecting anything less from them.

"Well we don't like it" Lauren said, her voice ringing with authority.

"Yeah, what makes you think that you deserve someone like Edward." Jessica went on

"I never said I did" I told them

"Then how do you explain you...and him...together?" they both demanded

"I never said I deserved him" I said looking them straight in the face. "But I sure as hell am glad I have him. Anything else is none of your business"

Lauren was shocked, I had never been a vocal person and she knew it. "He would be so much better off with one of us. After all, WE are at least on the same level."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded angrily

"It means, we are on an entirely different level from you. We rule over this school, and I mean come on it's obvious why." she said, motioning towards her body

A different level. Oh well that's just rude

"Lauren I have a very serious question for you." I said, seething with anger, I could see Edward making his way down the hall toward me, and there was a crowd starting to gather in the hallway. "How do you manage to stand up straight with a head as big as yours. What makes you think that you can talk to people like that?"

"Because I can." she said "I'm head cheerleader. And you're nothing more then a waste of space. And you definitely do NOT deserve Edward Cullen, he could do so much better then you."

That was the last straw, something inside me snapped. I knew Edward was almost right behind me, and that Alice was by his side. I could see the crowd around me and I heard the Ooohhhh said they made when Lauren said that. I curled my hand into a fist, brought my arm back and punched her right in the nose. As soon as I did it, I knew that it was a mistake, even though it made me feel SO incredibly good. My hand was throbbing as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and half dragged me away, straight in the cafeteria, Alice following close behind. Emmett and Jasper were blocking Lauren and Jessica from following me, and I was somewhat satisfied to see blood running down Lauren's face.

We made it safely to the cafeteria and to our usual table. Edward pulled a chair out for me and I took it. My hand still throbbing.

"What was that Bella?" he demanded, concerned

"It was Lauren." I said "She was being...well to put it nicely, a bitch."

Alice giggled

"What did she say?" he asked

"It's not important." I told him

"If it's not important why did you punch her in the face?" he asked, a faint smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I just got angry." I said "I lost my temper."

"Bella" he said "You know you can tell me."

"Alright alright." I said, as Jasper, Emmett and Rose joined the table. "She was talking about what the rest of the school is talking about. US."

"She must have said something a bit more then that" Alice said

"Well she was saying stuff like how I didn't deserve Edward, and how we were on two different levels. She said that he could do much better then me, and that she was the one who should be with him." I said in a rush. Edward just laughed, which I really didn't understand.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." he said. I must still have looked confused because he laughed again and went on

"There is nobody better then you Bella. If anything I don't deserve you."

"I for one agree." Emmett said with a booming laugh "You don't deserve her."

Edward elbowed him in the ribbs and everybody laughed.

"Hows your hand Bella?" Jasper asked

"It feels like it has it's own heartbeat." I said honestly "But I'll take it. It felt good to finally hit Lauren."

"She so had it coming" Rose said.

"For sure." Alice agreed

We all laughed and spent the rest of the lunch hour talking about our weekend plans and other normal stuff, trying very hard not to pay attention to anything that was happening around us. But I found it a bit harder then everybody else to pay attention. My eyes wandered around the cafeteria. The preppy girls glared at me, the boys looked sad and mad at the same time, and the girls that were often made fun of by the cheerleaders smiled at me. I was becoming more and more uncomfortable sitting here and decided that the best thing for me would be some fresh air.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, to nobody in particular "I'm going to get some air"

With that I got up and left. No sooner had I made it outside, Edward was behind me. It was silly to think that he wouldn't be, but I didn't mind all the same. He walked beside me, his arm wrapping itself around my waist. Lunch was only half over so the majority of the school was still in the building.

"What's the matter?" he asked me

"Is it that obvious?" I asked

"Not really" he said "But I know you better then you think. I can see it in your eyes."

"You know your more like Alice then you think." I said the a small chuckle, which sounded somewhat strained

He stopped walking and turned my body so that I was looking at him. I felt like crying, and I knew that he could see that. He grabbed my hand and half dragged me to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Home" he said

"We can't just ditch." I stated, not really caring

"It's healthy to ditch sometimes" he said.

When we made it to his car he opened the door for me and I slid into the seat. He went around to the drivers side and got in too. He started the engine and pulled out of his parking space. He was driving a bit too fast, but I knew it was because he was worried. I felt bad that I was making him upset, but I couldn't help it. I could smile and laugh and say that everything was OK, but he knew the truth. And the truth was what was making him upset, kind of a catch 22. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him. I knew that once at his house he would want to know what was wrong, and I really didn't want to lie to him, I was such a horrible liar, and I really hate secrets. He was going to think I was being stupid, and I knew that. Maybe I even knew that I was, but you can't really help the way you feel sometimes.

When we got to the house he pulled the car into the driveway and we went inside. We made our way silently upstairs and into his bedroom. I took a seat on the bed and he folllowed me.

"Bella, I know something is wrong." he said "I just don'tknow what"

"It's just Lauren." I said

"Bella, love, you don't actually believe anything she said do you?" he asked

"How can I not?" I said, tears flowing silently from my eyes "She's right"

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. Then he reached his hand up and gently wipped the tears from my face.

"Bella, Lauren lives to make other people miserable. She finds a way to get under their skin and pushes and probes until they crack." he said "She's just jealous"

"Why would Lauren ever be jealous of me?" I asked "She's head cheerleader, she's gorgeous, she has tons of friends, she's basically got everything everybody could ever dream of."

"Bella" he said "What makes Lauren so 'pretty' is all that makeup she has plastered all over her face. All those so called friends are nothing but social climbers, they like her because she has power over them. They like her for the things she has, not for who she is."

I just sat there, and he went on "You have friends that love you. They actually care what happens to you. Alice and Rose would pounce on those girls in a second for you. Jasper, Emmett and I would beat anyone who ever tried to hurt you. People like you for who you are. Your personality, kindness, caring, love, and honesty is what draws us all to you. We love you more then you can imagine."

Now I was full out crying, more like balling. I knew that what he was saying was true. Honesty rang from his every word. The truth was that I felt the same way about all of them. They hadbecome my family from the moment I met Alice. The love I felt for them grew everyday, and nothing could ever change that. I had to admit that I really did have it pretty good. I had five of the best friends that anybody could ever ask for, one of whom I was in love with and lovewd me back.

"I told you I was just being silly." I said, through the tears

"I love you Bella." he said "More then you'll ever know."

"I love you too." I said "With everything I have"

He sat back against the headboard and I sat with my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled as close to him as I could, tears still flowing.

"Feel better?" he asked

"Yeah." I said "I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he said. I tilted my head back and pulled his face to mine, kissing him with as much passion as I could

"Why are you still crying?" he asked, worried, when I pulled away for air

"Don't worry" I said "Happy tears."

* * *

**A/N: Remember to review...they make me write faster...and they may even make for a better lemon :)**


	18. Chapter 18

First off I want to apologize for not updating. The reason is that my entire computer was erased when someone hacked into it. All the chapters I had started and all the ones that I had finished were deleted, and now I have to start over.

But please be patient with me i am working on re writing them and I promise to have them up as soon as I can. I'm so so so so so sorry.

Thanks to all those faithful readers

xoxNichole


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: First off NO I didn't give up on this story. When I last posted I told you that my computer had been hacked and I lost all of my saved chapters. True story. But oh just wait it gets SO much better. On top of that, my laptop went nuts and I lost the internet. I have been without internet for the passed two and a half weeks. Basically life has really sucked. That is why it has taken that much longer for this update. I am so beyond sorry. If I could have updated I definitely would have. I really love this story, and am so glad that you all do to. I want to thank all my readers out there for being so amazingly awsome and patient. Love you all.**

We spent the rest of the day together. Talking, laughing and obviously having a little fun. But it was getting late and I knew that it was about time I headed home. We walked out to his car and he drove me home. The drive was not nearly long enough in my opinion, but I'd see him tomorrow, so I guess I'd just have to survive the night alone.

I hand my hand on the handle of the door and was just about to open the door when I felt his fingers gently turn my head toward him. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips and said

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too" I said, kissing his cheek. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

He flashed me my favourite crocked smile and I got out. I closed the door gently behind me and waved as he drove away. I made my way into the house just as it started to rain. I hung my coat on one of the pegs by the door and placed my boots in the closet. Charlie wouldn't be home for at least another hour, so I decided to make him something special for dinner. After all, god only knows what he ate last night. He could barely make a sandwich on his own. I surveyed the fridge and the pantry and decided on grandma Swans chilli. It was quick, easy and Charlie loved it.

I chopped onions, opened cans, and mixed spices for almost twenty minutes, and before I knew it Charlie was walking through the front door. I heard him hang up his gear on a peg and make his way into the kitchen

"Smells good Bella." he said "What's cooking?"

"Chilli" I said with a smile "How was work?"

"Oh you know, same old same old." he said "How was your sleep over?"

"Great," I said "Alice, Rose and I had so much fun."

"What'd you do" he asked,

"Oh you know, mostly girl stuff." I lied "Hair and stuff, watched some movies, gossiped. The usual."

"Well I'm glad you had fun." he said "I'll be in the living room."

"Game tonight?" I asked

"Yep." He said, already half way to the door. I just laughed and shook my head. I never saw the draw behind sports. Sure I was a little to much of a klutz to ever try any of them, but really I'd tried to watch them wit Charlie and I just couldn't. I mean football was just a bunch of guys running and jumping on each other, not that I would ever say that to Edward or Emmett. Baseball only proved you could run in a circle really fast, and don't even think the words golf and sport in the same sentence. Maybe I was being marrow minded, but I don't see what they get so worked up about. It must be a guy thing.

I finished cooking the chilli and scooped some into bowls. I grabbed a couple spoons and headed into the living room.

"Thanks Bells." Charlie said, grabbing a bowl from me, "You could have called me you know, I'd have come in there."

"It's no problem dad" I said honestly "Besides eating in here won't kill anybody."

He laughed and dug in. I sat and ate in silence, pretending for Charlie's sake to be interested in the game. When we were finished I washed the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow.

I made my way upstairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed my bog of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and jumped in. As the steamy water washed over me I felt myself relax, and I was exhausted. Today had been over the top emotional and I was completely drained. I knew, even as I was feeling it, that I shouldn't let those things that Lauren said bother me, but it was hard not to. I knew that Edward could do much better, and I knew that I didn't deserve such an amazing person. But in the end none of that mattered. I loved him, and he said he loved me to, so I was going to be happy until the day he decided that he no longer wanted me. Nothing was going to get in the way. Not Lauren, not Jessica, not anything. I absolutely refused to allow it.

As I lathered my strawberry scented shampoo I wondered just how many people were really pissed off about this. Obviously Mike, Lauren and Jessica. I could safely assume the rest of the cheerleaders, probably Eric, but did it really affect anybody else? Not that I really cared what they thought or whether they were still going to be my friends or not, but I was a bit curious.

I rinsed and jumped out of the shower. I towelled my hair and threw it into a bun, and made my way back to my room. It was only 8:30, so I decided that homework was my best option. I was still really far behind and I had a big test coming up the day after tomorrow. I guess I'd have to make another trip to the library after school tomorrow. As much as I would rather be elsewhere, mainly with Edward, it was a necessity.

I woke up the next morning to my phone bussing beside me. I peeled my face off my textbook and clicked it open.

_Morning Beautiful. Time to get up_

_E._

That was much better then Alice's usual text messages. Even through a text message she could be feisty.

**Morning :) **

**P.S I love you**

**B.**

_I love you too_

_See you soon_

_E._

I stretched and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Though it was rainy and dreary outside, I was happy. Life had taken on an entirely new shade, and it was amazing, rain and all. I strolled happily to the bathroom and started getting ready. Before I knew it, there was a honk from the driveway. I made my way downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to find Edward waiting for me in his shiny silver Volvo. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, but this was nice. I walked to the passenger side of the car where he stood leaning against the door.

"Hey" I said as I came to stand in front of him.

He leaned in and kissed me, gently at first but wit mounting passion. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lips and I parted them immediately, giving him access. Only when it was absolutely necessary that we both breath did he pull back.

"Hey" he said, a crocked smile plastered on his angelic face.

"I'll say" I giggled. He laughed and opened the door for me. I slid into the seat and he closed the door. Quickly he made his way over to the drivers side and got in.

"How are you?" he asked

"After that?" I asked "Awesome"

He chuckled and said "That's exactly what I was thinking"

"Well, you know what they say" I said

"What's that?" He asked

"Great minds think alike." I told him and he laughed again.

We made it to school with time to spare, it seemed that the entire family had something against the speed limit. I on the other had, had been raised by the chief of police, and didn't hesitate to slap his arm and tell him to slow down. How amazingly embarrassing would it be if my dad arrested my boyfriend for speeding, whether he knew he was my boyfriend or not.

In typical Alice style, we spent most of every class that we had together discussing the upcoming weekend. I'd told Charlie that I would be spending the weekend at Alice's house wit her and Rose, and as usually he didn't care. In fact he seemed almost happy about it, and when I asked he said he was planning on spending the day out at La Push. He thought he left me alone to much, and was clearly thrilled that I already had weekend plans, and he was off the hook. Either way, everything was a go and she was beyond excited.

I had to admit that even though I was certainly not one for the parties, her enthusiasm was contagious and I really was genuinely pumped. This was the perfect chance to have some fun time with Edward, not that it wasn't always fun when I was with him, but I with all of us there together it would be even better. The only downside to all this was that with all this "pretending" to listen to the teachers, I was falling even farther behind then I already was, which pretty much decided that I would indeed be spending another night cooped up in the tiny little Forks library.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly and before I knew it, it was three o'clock and Edward was standing, like a picture of Adonis, at my locker waiting to take me home.

"Hey" I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and opening my locker. "How was your day?"

"Awful" he said dramatically

"What was so bad about it?" I asked

"Do you know how hard it is to sit through an entire class without thinking about you? I'll tell you, it's impossible. Now multiply that by all day, and it's just ridiculous. It's a good thing that teachers can't read minds." He said with a smile

"Oh really? And why is that?" I asked with a grin, knowing perfectly well what he was implying

"Well, I think that I may have earned myself detention for the rest of my life." He said, a wicked smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"Care to share?" I asked

He looked at me, gazed around the hall, and then took a step closer to me. Gently he pushed me up against my locker, rolling his body against mine. My hips bucked forward off their own accord as he placed gentle, wet kisses along my neck. He pulled back a fraction of an inch and blew across where his lips had just been. I shivered and pushed my body against his. All too soon he was chuckling and pulling away. I groaned as I lost contact.

"I can see where thoughts like that could get you into trouble" I said

" And that was the most innocent thought I had all day." He said

I finished packing my bag, which upon closing he took from my had and placed over his shoulder. As we headed for the parking lot he took my hand and laced our fingers together. He brought our hands up to his face and placed a soft kiss on mine.

"I love you Bella." He said as he did

"I love you too Edward." I said, reaching up and kissing his neck.

The drive to my house was quiet, but not in that uncomfortable way. We felt completely at ease with each other and every look, every touch spoke volumes. He pulled, way too quickly, up into my driveway and turned the car off. I sighed knowing that I wouldn't see him until tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow right" I asked

"Of course." He said, as if that was the most ridiculous question in the world "Make sure you have your overnight stuff when I come get you in the morning. I'm sure Alice won't want to have to wait for you to come back here tomorrow."

I laughed "Probably not." I said "But the less time I have to spend here is all good with me."

"It's even better with me." He said with a smile.

I kissed him and got out of the car. I made my way happily into the house. I dropped my stuff by the door, not bothering to start anything here, might as well leave it for the library. I threw together a quick dinner for myself and decided that it would probably be a good idea to leave a note for Charlie.

_Hey Dad:_

_Gone to the library, still kinda behind after being out for a week. There is stuff for sandwiches in the fridge._

_Love_

_Bella_

I stuck it to the fridge and headed out. As I jumped into the cab of my truck and turned it on, I jumped. After riding with Alice and Edward in their fancy cars, I'd forgotten how loud it was. It took me, almost fifteen minutes to get to the library from my house, not wanting to push my baby too hard.

Once inside I noticed, not surprisingly, that I was one of the only people there. Apart from employees there was one other person sitting at a table in the back. Oh well, the library was the best place to study. I settled at a table in the middle and pulled out my stuff. There was so much I had to do I really wasn't sure where to start. I decided on calculus, sure it was the hardest, but it was probably the most important right now. After all, without it, it was bye bye college and hello dead end job.

* * * *

I'd been working for just over an hour when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that it was a text message. I flipped open the phone and saw that it was from Edward. My heart skipped a few beats as I opened it up.

_I see you :)_

_E._

I looked around, but saw no sign of anyone

**No fair, I can't see you**

**B.**

_Well, maybe you should head down the ancient civilizations isle_

_E._

I couldn't help but giggle. I left my stuff at the table, knowing that there was a VERY slim chance that the one other person here was going to steal it, and made my way along the isles. The Ancient Civilizations isle was the very last row all the way at the opposite end of the library. I walked slowly down the isle, and there leaning against the stacks was Edward, looking as sexy as ever.

I walked up to him and was about to say something when he pressed his fingers gently to my lips. He leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"We have to be very quiet" he said "After all this is a library."

* * *

**A/N: So im sure you all know where I'm headed with this ;)**

**Let me know what you think. I really would love to hear from you, your reviews make me so happy and I want to know if I actually do have any readers left after my long absence. AGAIN super sorry about that**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So there is absolutely no good reason that it has taken me this long to update. I wrote the chapter a good long while ago and actually forgot about it. If you're still reading all I can say is WOW I'm sooo sorry... lol**

* * *

I nodded my head to show him that I understood, but couldn't stop myself from giggling. Gently he clapped his hand over my mouth to stifle the sound. I looked into his eyes and saw a few things at once. Passion, love and the brewing of a very bad idea.

Slowly he started to walk forward until I was firmly pressed up against the bookshelf. Hastily he brought his lips to my neck and started to place sloppy wet kisses up and down my throat. It took all I had not to moan, the way he was making me feel was beyond explanation. In fact it was entirely unfair. I was literally aching for him, and he knew it. I was absolutely sure he knew how hard it was for me to not make a sound, and I saw his body shake with silent laughter.

But two could play at that game, and it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. Gently but swiftly I hitched my leg around his waist and bucked my hips into his. Instantly he stiffened and the laughter caught in his throat. The look on his face, however, was priceless and I couldn't help but giggle silently. He was stunned and his hard on was extremely evident.

I reached up and started placing gentle kisses across his jaw, then down his neck and across his collar bone. He tried, and failed, to stifle a moan which I took as encouragement.

EPOV

Feeling Bella's hot mouth against my throat was almost more then I could handle, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. There was denying that my little Bella was a temptress and I may have bitten off more then I could chew with this idea. Yet at the same time I was not even close to regretting it.

As she ground her hips into me I slowly reached my hand up to the hem of her shirt. I slipped my hand underneath it and traced my way up to her chest. I grabbed her breast roughly in my hand and started to massage it, with maybe a little more force then I had originally intended. She moaned and it was one of the most delicious sounds I had ever heard.

She reached up and her lips were at my ear. " Uh Edward…. I like it when you're rough"

I almost lost it right there. With the smallest of words she could almost incapacitate me. I was never so glad to live in a small town where nobody ever went to the library, as I was in that moment. I continued my ministrations on her body, and she continued to grind into me. Her skirt was pushed up so far it was just barely covering her beautiful ass.

Slowly and roughly I slid my hands down her body and under her skirt. I cupped her ass in my hands, thankful to who ever invented the thong, and she let out the most delicious moan that I had ever heard.

I leaned down and kissed her roughly, while pushing her even harder into the bookshelf. She was grinding into me with a fury and I new she would only be patient for so long, and that time was wearing thin. Her tiny hands slid from my hair, raked across my chest and continued to move even farther down. Before I really even had to time to fully register it, she had released me from the confines of my jeans

BPOV

I stroked him roughly, my own need growing ever second. I felt him twitch in my hand and I longed for him to be inside me. As if he could read my mind he took a hold of my leg, securing it on his hip and guided himself to my centre.

With one powerful thrust he was inside of me, and everything else was lost. I forgot where we were, who else was around and if you had asked, probably my own name. The feeling of him was beyond explanation, as it had been the first time. His thrusts were hard and purposeful. I had to admit, I liked the rough dominant Edward, it was incredibly sexy.

He continued to pound into me with such force that the bookshelf behind me started to shake. I ran my fingers through his unruly bronze hair and pulled. I reached up and kissed him roughly, catching his moans in my mouth. I could tell that he was close, and so was I.

"Ugh…Fuck Edward….I'm so close" I growled in his ear.

Even it was even physically possible hi pace quickened and his thrusts were even harder. I could feel the muscles in my stomach begin to tighten and after a few more thrusts we both exploded together. We stood there, both sweaty and panting.

Then, as if my brain was only just catching up with me, I started laughing. Silent giggles racked my body.

"OH MY GOD!" I whispered

"What?" he asked nervously

"We just had SEX in the LIBRARY!" I said, looking him straight in the face "Seriously?!? We just had sex in the LIBRARY!"

He laughed as he zipped up his pants "Yes, as a matter of fact we did"

It was what I imagined being in shock felt like "We just had hot, rough, PUBLIC library sex!"

"Relax Bella" he said, as he tried to tame his hair "Nobody saw us…and besides it was kinda hot"

"True" I said with a laugh "But SO not the point"

Gently he took my face into his hands and kissed me softly. His kiss was filled with nothing but love and I just melted into him. Resting his forehead on mine he whispered

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward" I said

"Ugh oh" he said, looking at his watch

"What?" I asked

"You gotta go" he said seriously

"Huh?"

"Its almost quarter after nine…You aren't supposed to be in here!" he said

"SHIT!" I said "You're right"

I kissed him again and said "I'll see ya later"

And with that I headed back over to the table I had been working at, where the librarian was waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I was looking for a book and lost track of time." I said

"Not to worry dear. I was just wondering if maybe someone forgot their belongings, that's all." She said "Did you find what you were looking for alright?"

"Yes ma'am" I said as I through all my stuff into my backpack.

I said a swift goodbye to the old lady and made my way to the exit.

* * *

**A/N : Again I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so damn long. Please review so I know if I still have any readers and I promise to update as soon as my exams are over**

**Love to you all**

**xoxNichole  
**


End file.
